


Worth a Soul

by insertcipherformyname



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Because bill never hates dipper, Dipper really just needs to be loved, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hate to Love, Human Bill Cipher, Light Bondage, M/M, Mabel and Dipper are 19, Mabel is a sweetheart, Slash, Slow Burn, These tags are my insomnia fueled ramblings, Y'all love me, and protected, dipper is a sassy lil shit, that got kinky..., this is giving me emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcipherformyname/pseuds/insertcipherformyname
Summary: It's been seven years since Mabel and Dipper beat Bill Cipher and saved Gravity Falls. Life has been good to them; until it wasn't. Mabel is diagnosed with cancer and there is nothing medicine can do to cure it. Dipper cannot sit by and watch his twin waste away when she has so much to live for. He goes back to Gravity Falls to make a deal with a devil, to save his twin. That's worth his eternal soul, right?





	1. Life Give you Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fic posted on this site. Sometimes things take over my life and I can't get them out of my system, this is my way of handling that. Enjoy folks.

It had been seven years since Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines had defeated Bill Cipher. Seven years since the mystery twins had put a stop to the Weirdmagedon. Dipper and Mabel Pines were legends in Gravity Falls. They were heroes. And for years, those heroes couldn’t be touched.  
Dipper and Mabel came back to the small town every summer. They hunted for the supernatural and worked at the mystery shack with their Soos and Melody. Life was a dream. Both were smart, both were top of their class. The world was at the feet of the inseparable pair.  
Until, it wasn’t. Mabel got sick in the winter before their graduation. Mabel got sick, and never got better. Dipper held his twin sister’s hand when the doctors would say things like “stage three”, “unusually aggressive”, and “terminal”. Dipper held Mabel when she would heave and cry. The chemo made her sick, it made her hair fall out, and still Dipper clung to his twin.  
It was on one of those days, a deceivingly sunny day, when Mabel was in the hospital too sick to move that Dipper finally processed that his sister was not going to survive. Graduation was weeks away. Dipper had aced all his exams and had his pick of top schools. Mabel had been too sick to take her exams, there was a chance she wouldn’t live long enough to go to school.  
Dipper kicked the wall, racking his fingers through his unruly curls. It was unfair. Mabel had always been the bright one, the happy one, the shooting star. They had survived the start of the end of the world together. It was unfair that something as mundane as cancer would take his twin from him.  
Dipper broke down, painful sobs catching in his chest as he slid to the ground, gripping his hair. Today had started out well. Mabel had woken up and been bright and happy. She had even come downstairs to eat. Pancakes with chocolate chips and rainbow spirnkles. Happy food, the type of thing that Mabel could apricate.  
Mabel had been standing at the skin helping Dipper clean up, she had insisted that she was strong enough to help. They had stood side by side, joking and picking on each other like siblings do. Dipper was ignoring the fact that they hardly looked like twins anymore and Mabel was ignoring the pain in her abdomen. Until she couldn’t.  
Dipper had screamed for his parents when Mabel had doubled over in pain. They had rushed to the hospital and sat through hours of testing. It was almost midnight when the doctor came out. It wasn’t good news. The cancer had moved to Mabel’s stomach and intestines without being noticed. They couldn’t remove it, the area was too big, it would kill her anyway. They couldn’t treat it, chemo wasn’t working. They could only wait and watch as it ate Mabel alive.  
It wasn’t fair. Salty hot tears streamed down Dipper’s cheeks as he stood outside the hospital, breaking down where Mabel couldn’t see him. Mabel couldn’t see him lose faith in her. Dipper had gotten good at crying in secret while cancer ate his twin alive. His parents were inside, begging the doctors for any options for Mabel’s treatment. They didn’t want to admit that there was no hope for their baby girl.  
Dipper had to be the pessimist, Mable wouldn’t get better. This was the end of the mystery twins and Dipper was going to be alone.  
That was what scared Dipper the most. Wherever he had gone in life, Mabel had been right by his side. From the gnomes, to applying to colleges, to standing with him against Bill Cipher. Mabel was his constant in life. She gave him the courage he needed and came up with plans when he was stumped. It was as simple as this, Dipper wasn’t a whole without Mabel.  
He wasn’t a whole without Mabel, Gravity Falls, the supernatural, and most of it was slipping away from him. Dipper was set to leave for college in the fall. Stan and Ford were out exploring the world. The mystery shack was doing well under Soos’s management, and he still let Dipper and Mabel visit in the summer, but they weren’t really needed and had discovered most the mysteries.  
His world was changing, and Dipper wasn’t ready for it. It had blindsided him and left his life in a tail spin.  
“Dipper.” He looked up when he heard his name. Dipper and Mabel’s father was standing in the hospital doors. “Mabel’s asking for you son.”  
Dipper nodded, standing up and heading back into the hospital. He stopped by the bathroom to make sure he didn’t look like he’d been crying. Mable was in a single room, decorated in bright pink on her request. No matter how many times Dipper walked through those doors, he was never prepared with Mabel’s appearance.  
Mabel was stick thin and paper white. Ever since her hair had fallen out, she had taken to wearing Dipper’s pine tree cap. There were tubes stuck in her arm, linking her to machines that beeped and dripped fluids.  
She grinned when Dipper walked in. “Hey bro-bro, you up and disappeared on me!” Mabel pushed herself up until she was sitting. “All these doctors keep bringing bad news, I need to hear something good!” She grinned at Dipper.  
He smiled back. “I, uh, I think I’m gonna head up to Gravity Falls for the weekend and bring Wendy and Soos back to visit you. How’s that for good news?” He rubbed the back of his head and forced his grin to stay in place.  
Mabel let out a quiet whoop and beamed. “That would be soooo great! It’s been, like, forever since I’ve seen those guys!” Mabel wiggled with excitement. “Bring me back something great from the shack!” Mable sighed and rested back against her hot pink pillows. “And be careful driving by yourself.”  
Dipper nodded and perched on the edge of Mabel’s hospital bed. “Hey, maybe Candy and Grenda can miss some school and come too. It will be like a big ol’ reunion.” He wrapped his arm around Mabel and leaned back with her. “They’ve never been to California before either. It would be great for them.”  
Mabel sighed and curled against his side. “Thanks, Dippy, you’re the best.” His sister was asleep within seconds. The medication wore her out too, and rainbow sprinkles only got one so far.  
Dipper lay with Mabel until the sun was rising in the east. He sighed and slipped out of Mabel’s room. It was Friday, and if Dipper wanted to reach Gravity Fall’s before sundown he would have to leave soon.  
Both Dipper’s parents had gone home hours ago. Probably to pretend that Mabel would get better again. Dipper was sick of it. Nothing short of a miracle would help Mabel.  
Or… a deal.  
Dipper shrugged that thought off right away. Bill was gone, for good, he and Mabel had made sure of it. Even if the demon was still around, he had limits on his magic, there was no guarantee that he could help Mabel.  
Maybe though, maybe it would be worth checking out the journals, see if there were any other ways to help Mabel through Gravity Falls supernatural. It was worth the risk. It had to be, just to ease her suffering.  
Dipper shoved his hands down in his pockets and wandered to his car. The morning traffic was just ending, so the road wouldn’t be too congested. Dipper sent a text to his father letting him know he was going to Gravity Falls for the weekend so he could bring some of Mabel’s friends back. The only response he got was an “okay”.  
Dipper rolled his eyes and slipped into his car, heading for the thruway. He had hours of driving ahead of him, normally filled with Mabel’s chatter. This time it would be silent.  
************  
Dipper pulled up in front of the mystery shack just as the sun was setting behind the trees. The shack looked the same, Soos had nailed the “S” back into place in the word Shack. Other than that, it was the same.  
Dipper parked his car and slipped out, heading for the door. He had hoped to surprise Soos, but the big guy threw open the door and grabbed Dipper in a hug. “Hey dude, it’s been forever!” Soos nearly lifted him off his feet. “What brings you here on such short notice?”  
Dipper laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Mabel, actually.” Soos turned somber in seconds. Everyone in Gravity Falls had heard about Mabel and had sent their best wishes. “I was thinking that you, Wendy, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda could take my car and visit her. I was gonna stick around here and watch the Mystery Shack for you.”  
Soos grinned. “Dipper dude, that is a great idea. I can call the other’s right away. Come on inside.” He headed back into the shack with Dipper on his tail. “You can go stay in the attic Dipper. Melody and I have left it for you and Mabel.” He grew silent again, probably thinking that Mabel would never be back to use their room in the attic. Her illness was taking a toll on everyone who loved her.  
Melody was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled amazing. She looked up when Soos and Dipper came in. A wide grin shone on Melody’s face. “Dipper! We weren’t expecting you for weeks.”  
Dipper grinned. “Yeah, I came early to see if I can get people to go visit Mabel. She needs the boost.” He sat down at the table with Soos.  
Melody pushed a mug of hot cocoa into his hands and moved back over to the oven. “You’re a sweet brother Dipper. I’m sure Mabel will love seeing all her friends.”  
Dipper nodded. “So yeah, I was going to have Soos drive everyone to the hospital, I’ll stay here and help you out with the weekend rush here.” Dipper sipped his hot chocolate and hoped Melody didn’t mind her husband going away for the weekend. Soos looked just as nervous.  
Melody turned, smiling at the both still. “That sounds great, I was worrying about how you would fit all Miss Mabel’s friends in that little car with you. Soos can take our minivan instead and we can use your car Dipper.” She pulled dinner out of the oven. “I hope you’re hungry, I know you were driving all day.”  
Dipper nodded, mouthwatering. “That’s great, thanks Melody.”  
The three sat through a mostly silent supper. Dipper could tell that both Soos and Melody both wanted to ask how Mabel was doing, but they were both nervous. Neither of them was stupid, they probably had both guessed that Mabel was bad off if Dipper was here asking her friends to go visit.  
Dipper decided he would break it to the both of them, before Soos saw her and was shocked. He finished the rest of his hot chocolate and pushing the mug again. He took a deep breath before speaking. “You both should know, before Soos goes and sees her, Mabel is bad off. She’s got a strand of cancer that is very aggressive, and it was caught too late to be beat. She’s terminal Soos. She’s not going to live very much longer.” A painful lump grew in Dipper’s throat. His eyes watered. “She might not see me leave for college.”  
Soos was biting his bottom lip. “Listen dude, we’ve all expected it. It’s just…hard to hear.” Soos wrapped Dipper in another tight hug. “Mabel means a lot to this town. The both of you did so much for us.”  
Dipper was shaking, fighting back tears. He wasn’t ready to lose faith in his sister yet. Not until he made sure Gravity Falls had nothing that could help Mabel. “Thanks, Soos, it means a lot to us that Mabel has such great friends willing to support her.”  
Soos patted his back and pulled away. “Of course, dude. You go upstairs and get some rest. I’ll call everyone and make sure they can all come. See you in the morning Dipper.”  
Both Soos and Melody hugged Dipper and urged him upstairs to rest. Dipper was exhausted, he wasn’t going to protest too much. Besides, being back in Gravity Falls without Mabel felt weird for him.  
The attic bedroom was just as they had left it at the end of last summer. Mabel’s side of the room was all pink and covered in fairy lights and boy band posters. Dipper’s was covered in maps, pictures of Gravity Falls, and piles of books. An image of both twin’s personalities.  
Dipper collapsed on his narrow bunk, pulling a blanket that smelled like coffee and pine needles over himself. He barely had the energy to kick his shoes off before passing out.


	2. When Life Give You Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tries to find options for helping Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned the formatting making this hard to read. I've broke apart the paragraphs more for this chapter. Let me know if it helps or if there are any errors! Thanks!

Soos came upstairs to wake Dipper up as dawn was breaking. Dipper yawned and tried to hide how tired he still was as he plodded down the stairs after Soos. He’d had too many long nights with too little sleep and it was starting to wear on him. 

Soos was chipper as always, chatting about the events of Gravity Falls since the twins had been gone. He told Dipper that he had got in contact with all Mabel’s friends, they would be there within the hour ready to leave. 

Dipper just nodded along, rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes. There was no hiding how tired the boy was, his entire body was still slumped with exhaustion. The smell of fresh coffee had perked him up some, but it couldn’t hide the signs of stress on his face. 

Melody was up as well, cooking and bustling around the kitchen. She beamed at both men and ushered them toward the table. “Good Morning Dipper, did you sleep well?”

Dipper nodded and accepted the cup of coffee Soos handed him. Melody slipped him a plate of eggs and bacon. “Soos has our van all packed up. They should reach California this evening.” She handed a plate of food to her husband as well. “This really is a sweet thing you’re doing for your sister Dipper.” 

Dipper nodded, raking his fingers through his tangle of messy curls. He was sick of people telling him he had been selfless these past few months. He hadn’t been selfless, he was here to try and find a demon and make a deal because he couldn’t let his twin go. “Yeah, Mabel deserve the best, and Gravity Falls is where her best friends are.” He grinned at Soos and Melody. “She adores everyone here.” 

The trio ate in silence. Dipper pushed his food around his plate and drank three cups of coffee. His stomach was churning with nerves. There was the sound of a car pulling up front the mystery shack. Soos got up and walked to the front door, leaving Melody and Dipper in the kitchen. 

Melody reached across the table and gripped Dipper’s free hand. “Thanks for coming to tell Soos, so he can see her before…. You know. He adores you kids.” Her smile was sadder now. “Not that either of you are kids anymore. You’ll be going to college across the country in the fall.” 

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, but I’ll come stay this summer. I can’t leave without visiting all my old hang outs.” He forced a smile. Melody grinned in return. 

Dipper was hit from behind by something tall and gangly. A swarm of red hair fell in front of his face and the smell of wood chips and forest surrounded him. “Hiya Dip! Long time no see!” Wendy was just as tall and skinny as she had been when they were younger. She was running her father’s business now, with the help of her brothers. The twenty-two-year-old was successful in the small town of Gravity Falls. 

Dipper grinned. “Hey Wendy, it’s only been a few months.” He stood up and embraced Wendy. “Thanks for coming for this, Mabel is gonna be thrilled to see you.” 

Wendy dropped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him toward the front door. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world Dip.” The two left the mystery shack. Wendy had picked up the other three girls, Candy, Pacifica, and Grenda. The teens were helping Soos load up the minivan. They all squealed when they saw Dipper. Wendy’s arm tightened around him for a minute before handing him over to the other three girls for questioning and hugs. 

Dipper forced the smile to stay on his face while the three girls questioned him about Mabel and life in California. Wendy and Soos were the only two who seemed to sense Dipper’s unease. There was worry in Soos’s gaze. 

It took an hour to get everyone’s bags packed in the back of Soos’s car. Then it was fifteen minutes of hugs and promises to call when they made it to the hospital. Dipper and Melody watched the minivan pull out and drive away from the mystery shack. Melody sighed as they disappeared. “Finally, it takes forever to get those girls moving.” She turned back to Dipper. “You can go back upstairs and sleep hun, you look tired.” 

Dipper nodded, rubbing his eyes. “Thanks, I’ll be back down to help in the shop later Melody.” He headed back into the shack, tromping up the stairs back into the attic room. He fell back into the narrow bunk, kicking off his sneakers. 

Dipper couldn’t sleep though. He lay on the bed, picking up a book he’d been reading last summer. It wasn’t holding his attention though. He was restless. There was a lot he had to do in three day before the other’s came back and he went home. Three days to do as much research as he could. 

Dipper got out of bed, pulling on jeans and a green flannel he’d left behind last summer. His bag full of exploration supplies and gear was hanging on his bed post. Dipper grabbed a black ball cap and shoved it down over his tangled curls. It was time to go exploring. 

He didn’t want Melody to see him leaving, Dipper climbed out the bedroom window and scaled the side of the shack. He hit the ground running for the woods. The tall pine trees felt like home to him. He’d spent so many summers wandering in the forest looking for the supernatural. 

Calm washed over him. The whisper of wind through the trees was so much better than the rush of traffic. It helped Dipper clear his head. He wandered through the forest and slumped down next to a tree, pulling out his journal from last summer. He had pages of notes on summoning and making deals with demons. He’d been thinking about trying to find out if Bill was still around for months. Mabel becoming sick was the push he needed. 

He was lost in thought, flipping pages and scratching his head. There were a lot of things he could try, all of them were risky. Ford would hate every plan he had. They all involved demons. Demons and deals that would put his soul on the line. 

He sighed and closed the journal, he was getting nothing done with his head all muddled. He thumped his head against the tree, swearing. This was going to take longer than he though. The easiest thing to do was to try and contact Cipher. If he was out there, he was probably waiting for one of the Pines to contact him. 

There were hundreds of demons though, Bill wasn’t the only one. He was the one Dipper knew and could predict. That made him the safest, as wrong as that sounded in Dipper’s head. It was like people said, better the devil you know than the devil you don’t. It had been seven years, there was a chance Bill had popped back up. 

Dipper pulled his phone from his back pocket and checked his messages, nothing from his parents. Mabel had sent him adorable animals pictures. Soos had texted him to let him know that he was halfway there. Nothing exciting. He slipped his phone in his pocket, turning off the battery. He needed to focus on finding a solution to this problem. 

Dipper started up at the cloudless blue sky. Summoning a demon. It would be easier than most people thought. Dipper just had to work up the nerve. He wasn’t sure what kind of memories contacting Bill would bring up. For three years after the Weirdmagedon, Dipper had woken every night with night terrors. He would scream and heave. Mabel had been the one supporting him through it all. To call on the demon that had caused all that, it wasn’t Dipper’s greatest plan ever.   
He had to stop overthinking it.

Dipper sat up, kneeling at the base of the tree. He slipped his knife out of his pocket and arched a wide circle around himself. There were symbols that took a pain staking amount of time to etch in the ground. He finished as the sun started to sink in the west. Dipper looked around, dazed. He’d been out here for hours. Dipper studied his etching, there couldn’t be any mistakes or this could go horribly wrong. 

Dipper sat in the center of the circle, facing the setting sun. He carefully disinfected the blade of his knife before lifting his left hand, slashing the palm and letting his blood fall onto the first symbol.

The entire circled glowed yellow, bright enough to blind Dipper. He hissed, raising his hands to block his eyes and trying to blink away the white spots. The forest was the same when it came back into focus, no sign of Bill, no sigh of being in the mindscape. No laughing, no maniacal teasing, and nobody calling him Pine Tree. 

Dipper swore louder, he’d done everything right. Bill wasn’t coming. Tomorrow he would have to try and summon a different demon. He had to risk it for Mabel. 

Dipper destroyed the circle, gathering up his stuff and heading back toward the mystery shack. He felt back about leaving Melody alone all day when he promised to help. It was a little late for that now. He sighed and moved through the darkening trees. 

Melody was in the living room watching TV when Dipper made it back. He shot her a sheepish smile. “Sorry I didn’t help out today. I was busy visiting all Mabel’s favorite places in the forest.” 

Melody beamed back at him. “Don’t worry about it, the shack isn’t that hard to run. Enjoy your visit here Dipper.” She tucked herself tighter on the couch. “There’s food for you in the kitchen.”   
Dipper nodded. “Thanks Melody. I’ll eat and then I’m headed up to bed.” He went into the kitchen to grab his dinner and head upstairs. The roast beef and potatoes smelled amazing. Melody was so perfect for Soos. 

He ate his food, putting his plate on the side table and stripping down for bed. He’d almost forgotten about the gash on his hand. He was lucky Melody hadn’t seen it. There was no way to really explain the gash in his palm. He sighed, heading for the bath room to shower and clean his wound. 

Dipper finished and collapsed back into the bed, exhausted. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I was going to wait a week before posting the second chapter, but I've got such great feedback. I'm so thankful for that. Ya'll are amazing. Enjoy this chapter!


	3. Mornings are for Coffee and Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper doesn't let frustration get him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting real emotional in the notes at the end. Be prepared loves!

His phone woke him up, ringing loudly. Dipper groaned and rolled off his cot, digging through his pile of clothes to find his phone. Dipper squinted at the screen. It was five in the morning and Mabel was calling him. Dipper’s stomach dropped and he swiped in a frenzy. “Mabes, what’s up?”   
He heard his sister yawn. “Not much Dippy, I just wanted to thank you for this. Seeing everyone is great.” Mabel yawned again. “It means the world to me.” 

Dipper flopped back on his cot, yawning. “It’s no problem Mabel. Everyone was super excited about coming to see you.” He closed his eyes. “Are you back home or….?”

“We’re home, I put everyone in your room. Hope that isn’t a problem.” Dipper could hear someone mutter next to Mabel. 

He sat upright. “Mabes …… who’s with you?” A smile started to spread across Dipper’s face. 

He could practically hear Mabel’s blush break out. “W…what? What do you mean Dipper?” she laughed. “There wasn’t enough room for Pacifica in your room, so she stayed with me.” 

Dipper grinned. “Oh really? You picked Pacifica randomly out of all your friends? Why wouldn’t all the girls stay in your room, it’s bigger than mine.” 

Mabel groaned. “Okay Dipper, you win, dying makes people do crazy things. Like admitting they have a crush on their old rival.” That put a damper on this entire situation. Both Mabel and Dipper went quiet. 

He spoke first. “I’m happy for you Mabel.” It was a struggle to keep his voice from breaking.   
Mabel giggled. “Thanks. I think Pacifica is going to stay with me for a while. I mean, we have a lot to figure out before we can’t anymore.” She yawned again. “See you in a few days Dip.” Dipper could hear Pacifica muttering again. Mabel hung up. 

Dipper sighed and tossed his phone back into the pile of clothes on the floor. He groaned and fell back in the bed. He was so tired. Dipper rubbed his eyes and sighed. He should probably get up and start his day. There were more demons to summon. Dipper pulled on his jeans from the day before and grabbed a new shirt.

Downstairs the shack was still quiet. Melody was still sleeping. Dipper wandered into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Outside the sun was rising over the pines, burning the dew off the grass. Dipper ran his fingers through his curls and chewed his lower lip. He’d have to research a demon to summon, one who could help with Mabel. One that wouldn’t demand something he couldn’t give in return. 

Dipper poured his coffee into a travel mug he’d found in the cupboard and headed for the back door. He slipped out into the dewy morning, heading back into the thick pines. Dipper wandered aimlessly through the trees. He made it to the edge of the lake, sitting down on the high bank overlooking it and sighing. He had two days to find a way to help Mabel.

Dipper was sitting in silence, watching the lake and sipping his coffee when someone snuck up behind him, lifting a heavy branch and striking the teen across the back of his head. Dipper collapsed and his assailant picked him up, slinging the boy over his shoulder and carrying him deeper into the forest.   
*******************************************  
Dipper’s head was pounding. He groaned and rolled over onto his side. The rough pull of rope against his wrists jerked him further into wakefulness. He tried to jerk upright, but his hands were bound tightly to something he couldn’t see in the dark room. Dipper yelped in pain and hit the hard ground. 

He was cautiously working at his bonds when he froze, chills shooting down his spine. Someone was in the space with him. He could hear breathing. Dipper growled, anger radiating off him. “Who the hell are you?” His voice was raspy and his throat was dry. He could taste blood in the back of his mouth. 

There was a soft chuckle. “That hurts Pine Tree.” 

Dipper’s heart skipped a beat. He tried to bolt upright again, straining against course rope. “Cipher.” The name left his lips as a harsh growl. 

“The one and only, kid.” The voice was closer now. That voice that was so familiar Dipper. It was hard to tamp down the panic that rose in his chest. “You called for me Pine Tree. So here I am.” 

Dipper had finally managed to sit upright. He squinted at the dark shape. “Why is it so dark in here?” 

Bill laughed again. “I didn’t want to scare you too badly Pine Tree.” 

Dipper frowned. He was working on slipping his knife out of the pocket of his jeans so he could cut himself loose. Bill needed to be distracted so he could free himself. “Things have changed kid. I bet you’re thinking I’m still weak from that little trick you played seven years ago.” Bill snapped his fingers and blue flames burst to life around them. Dipper’s breath caught in his throat. This was not the Cipher he remembered. 

Bill was human, at least, his body was human. He was dressed in an immaculate black suit with a yellow dress shirt, twirling his cane in his right hand. His hair was sparkling gold like the sun. It fell to his shoulders in gentle waves. “I’m doing better than ever.” Bill winked, golden glowing eyes twinkling with wicked glee. “That’s bad for you, kid.” 

Dipper jerked hard, baring his teeth in an angry snarl. “How is this even possible?” 

Bill crouched in front of Dipper. “Ah, that’s actually pretty simple. When you trapped me in the old man’s mind you erased my physical form. My being, the purse essence of what I am, escaped in time. This is the body I’ve made myself since then. Do you like it?” He stood, spreading his arms wide. 

Dipper glared, it was simple. They had let Bill escape somehow. He barely dared to breath as the demon moved closer. “Now Pine Tree, I’d love to know why my favorite Pines brat called me.” He grinned. “Talk fast and catch my interest. I might let you live again.” 

The reality of why he was here hit Dipper like a truck. He could hate Bill later. Mabel needed him. “Mabel’s sick.” The annoying lump that grew in Dipper’s throat when he talked about his sister’s illness came back. “She’s… not got long to live. She just admitted she loves Pacifica. She wants to go to art school and travel the world. She’s got so much she wants to do.” Dipper fought off tears. “Her cancer is taking that from her.” 

Bill arched a fine brow. “Yeah, Shooting Star has a lot of great qualities and the world is full of sick people. Nothing new there, Pine Tree.” He kept twirling his cane, looking unimpressed with the boy tied at his feet. 

Dipper glared at him. “So, I called you to make a deal. You save Mabel, you can have whatever you want.” 

The light that bloomed in Bill’s eyes made Dipper nervous. “Oooo, the possibilities Pine Tree. Unfortunately, I cannot save our darling Shooting Star. I can, however, give her three years to live, guaranteed. That’s the limit to my power. Dream demon, healing isn’t a strength.” 

Dipper chewed his lower lip. Three years was so much better than what Mabel had now. She could be with Pacifica, go to school, and be happy. As she was now, she had months at the most. “What would you want in return Cipher?”

Bill grinned. His eyes sparkled with glee. “Oh sapling, you aren’t going to like it. I give your sister three years and during those years you serve me. You’ll do whatever I want. My personal little pet human.” 

Dipper recoiled. He didn’t like the thought of being Bill’s…pet. 

The demon grinned. “Come on Pine Tree. Mabel will be happy, with the girl she loves. That’s worth three years of your life, right?” 

Dipper growled. “I won’t kill anyone for you.” 

Bill rolled his eyes. “So dramatic, fine, shake on it before I change my mind and put murder back on the table.” He extended his hand to Dipper. The ropes fell away and Dipper stood, taking Bill’s offered hand. Searing pain shot up his forearm and blue flames burst around the pair. Dipper pulled away with a yelp. Branded in the center of his palm was a tattoo, a black triangle with a blue eye in the center. Dipper glared at the mark. 

Bill was ecstatic. “Pleasure doing business Pine Tree.” He gripped Dipper’s free hand. “Mabel will improve by the end of the day. You’ll be coming with me immediately.” 

Dipper jerked away, glaring at the demon. “How do I know you’re upholding your end of the deal? I need to see Mabel.” 

Anger flashed across the demon’s face and his golden eyes turned red. “Listen you little shit.” Dipper backed away as far as he could. Bill was terrifying like this. “We had a deal, if I don’t hold up my end, you get to go free. So, if that mark is on your palm, little shooting star is dandy. You break our deal, she won’t be anymore.” He advanced on Dipper, eyes blazing. “Understood?” 

Dipper raked his hand through his hand, pushing down the anger. Fighting with Bill wouldn’t achieve anything this time around. “Yeah, okay.” He eyed the demon. 

Bill grinned. “Wonderful, now Pine Tree, I don’t have time to waste all day sitting in this cave. Come.” He extended his hand to Dipper. He took it, winching at the feel of leather against his skin. 

The world spun around them. Dipper’s stomach dropped to his feet. His head spun and he stumbled. Bill laughed. “Welcome to my home Pine Tree.” Dipper shook his head and focused on the building before them. 

It was smaller than Dipper thought it would be, he expected something extravagant from Cipher, but this house was modest. Bill was walking up a narrow gravel drive way. Parked outside the house was an older black sports car. It was the flashiest thing there besides the demon himself. Dipper hurried after the demon, rubbing his marked palm on his jeans. It stung. 

Bill glanced back at him once, frowning. “How long has your sister been sick Pine Tree?” He opened the door for Dipper, ushering the boy into an unbearably hot, dark foyer. 

Dipper shrugged. “We don’t really know. The doctors say it came on quick and aggressive, but knowing Mabel she was probably sick for months and never told anyone until it got bad. She wouldn’t want us to worry.” Guilt filled Dipper. He’d thought about that every night. That is twin had probably been sick for a long time. She was just too sweet to bother them, bother him. She should have been able to tell him about it. 

“Ah yes, the Shooting Star, so self-sacrificing. A trait both my favorite Pines have. Lookit where it got you.” The demon laughed. “Too selfless for your own good, the both of you.” Bill snapped his fingers and candles lining the hall burst to life. Dipper flinched away from the flames. The Demon’s home was already stifling. “Three years of servitude.” 

Dipper glared. He was sick of Cipher taunting him. He had done the right thing for both Mabel and himself. On cue his phone rang in his pocket, startling both him and Bill. Dipper pulled it out, glancing at the screen. It was Mabel. Bill grinned. “Go ahead Pine Tree, see what good news your sister has for you.” 

Dipper answered his phone. “Hey Mabel, what’s up?” He couldn’t keep his voice from shaking. 

“Dipper, the doctors scanned me again this morning.” She stopped. He could hear her voice wavering. “The cancer is gone Dip. What did you do?” She was crying. He could hear it in her voice. “Dipper, promise me you didn’t do something drastic.” 

Dipper bit his lower lip. “I can’t make that promise Mabes.” Dipper scuffed the toe of his sneaker on Bill’s pristine floor. “I made a deal with an old friend.” 

There was silence on the other end of the line. Dipper could hear sniffling. “You… you are a selfish moron!” Mabel hung up on him. Dipper stared at his phone in shock. He’d known Mabel would hate this, but he hadn’t expected that anger. 

Bill laughed. Dipper ran both hands through his hair groaning. Mabel would have done the same for him, and he would have been pissed at her for it. 

“Ready to start the next three years of your life Kid? Or do you want to wallow in self-pity some more? I enjoy both.” Cipher was still laughing at him. 

Dipper glared at the demon. “Bring it on Cipher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so I started this fic with a vague idea and a few chapters outlines. Now I have ten chapters of emotional pain done and a schedule for posting. I'll be updating every tuesday morning. Now, for my emotions. I could not be more grateful for the amazing feedback I've received. I love all of you for the support. All of you who leave kudos and commects and bookmark my work. You're amazing people. Thanks so much. Y'all warm my heart.


	4. Ancilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But how long can Dipper really put up with Cipher's shit?

Dipper was on his hands and knees scrubbing the filthy kitchen floor. It was caked with grease and spilled food, like no one had bothered to clean it before they sold it. He’d been working for hours, barely making a dent in the crust. His hands were red and blistered, his back ached, and he refused to give Bill the joy of seeing him suffer. Dipper would do whatever the demon ordered him to do and he would not complain. For Mabel. 

He had sent ten messages to his twin, explaining why he had made the deal. Mabel was ignoring him though. She was still angry with him. She would get over it. She had to. They were siblings. They couldn’t stay mad at each other. 

Dipper scrubbed at the floor, anger bubbling under the surface of his skin. He had expected to do horrible things during his service. He hadn’t expected Cipher to sneer at him and order his home to be cleaned head to toe. Dipper had started in the kitchen, he hadn’t even made it halfway through the grime. 

He cursed and sat back on his heels. Cipher could snap his fingers and have this cleaned in a heartbeat. He was an all-powerful demon. He didn’t need Dipper to clean for him. It was ridiculous. It was work Cipher was making him do to break him down. 

Dipper could do nothing about it. The second he stopped working, the deal would be broke and Mabel would go back to being sick. Dipper glanced at his phone again. Nothing from Mabel. Two messages from Melody. Dipper cursed and chewed his low lip before bringing his phone to his ear to listen. 

"Dipper, you were gone before I woke up. Mabel called me in hysterics. Please let me know you’re okay."

Dipper groaned and closed his eyes. He hadn’t even though about people other than Mabel. His parents, his friends, school in the fall. It was all down the drain. Dipper played the next message, a call from a few hours later. 

"Dipper, Mabel says you made a deal with Bill Cipher. Please call me back. Please let us all know that this isn’t true. You wouldn’t do something so dangerous. Dipper, please."

There was panic in Melody’s voice in that message. Dipper groaned and raked his fingers through his hair. He was going to be bald at this rate. He sent a group text to everyone from Gravity Falls, explaining what he had done, then turned his phone off. He didn’t want to read all the messages they would send. He knew they would all be angry with him for this. 

He sighed and dunked his scrub brush in the bleach water, scrubbing at the floor with a fury. He ignored the screaming pain in his back and hands. Cleaning this entire house top to bottom was going to take weeks. Hopefully though, he wouldn’t see Cipher. He just had to keep his head down. Stay quiet. Bill had to be busy, he couldn’t harass Dipper all the time. 

Three years of being boring and keeping his head down. It wasn’t one of Dipper’s skills. He was bad at keeping quiet and not causing waves. Especially when it came to Cipher. Dipper and Bill were bound to clash. 

On cue Dipper heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. He gritted his teeth and scrubbed the floor harder. A pair of shiny black shoes appeared in Dipper’s sight line. “What’s taking so long kid?” There was a note of irritation in Cipher’s voice. 

Dipper sat back on his heels, glaring up at the demon. “Years of grease and dirt on the floor.” Dipper couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 

Cipher snorted and stepped over Dipper. “Just hurry up Pine Tree, we’re expecting company and I want this place spotless.” He toed the clean corner of the floor. “There’s a lot left to do.” 

Dipper glared at the demon’s shoes and scrubbed harder. He refused to give the demon the satisfaction of his frustration. There was no way he could have this place clean by the end of the day. It was an unreasonable demand from the demon. Cipher probably knew that too.   
“My people are coming at seven Pine Tree. Put a little more work into making my home presentable.” He curled his lip. “If you can’t uphold your end of the deal….”

Dipper shot upright. “No! I’ll have it done.” 

Cipher grinned, manic glee in those golden eyes. “I cannot wait to see how well you do keeping that promise kid.” He left the room with a flourish. Dipper groaned and dropped back into his hands and knees. 

He was upstairs cleaning the third bathroom when the bell for the door rang. Dipper jumped, hitting his head on the sink and swearing. The sun had set, leaving the house dim. Dipper hadn’t seen Bill since the kitchen incident.

Dipper had removed the top layer of grime from the kitchen. It wasn’t clean, per-say, but it wasn’t the disgusting mess it had been before. The lower level of the house was decently clean. Dipper was proud of himself for getting that done. It had taken hours of frantic cleaning. His entire body hurt, but he was pretty sure that Cipher couldn’t back out of his deal. 

The bell rang again. Dipper furrowed his brow. Did Cipher expect him to go answer the door? He was about to stand up and clean his hands off when he heard Bill stomp across the ground floor. Dipper decided against going downstairs. Encountering any friend of Bill’s couldn’t end well for him. Dipper went back to trying to unclog the drain. 

There was loud banging from downstairs, a burst of static like a tv, and someone cursing. Dipper ducked further under the sink, glaring at the pipes. Bill’s guests were being loud. The static cut out and loud music started thumping from downstairs. It was fine with Dipper if they stayed down there, away from him. Nothing could go wrong that way. 

Of course, nothing was going the way Dipper needed it to. Five minutes later he heard Bill. “Pine Tree! Where’d ya go? Come out come out wherever you are!” The teasing lithe of his voice made Dipper grit his teeth. He could hear Bill climbing the creaky stair case. 

Dipper popped his head out of the bathroom, meeting the golden gaze of the demon. “Here, cleaning, like you order me to.” He couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice. It had been less than a day and this deal was already starting to wear on Dipper. 

Bill grinned at him. “We have guests Pine Tree. Do you know what that means?” Dipper glared he didn’t like the tone the demon was taking. “It means that you should be downstairs, making sure that my guests have refreshments. Hurry along kid.” 

Dipper gritted his teeth and stomped out of the room he had been cleaning. “Of course, whatever his majesty desires.” 

Bill laughed. “As sarcastic as you’re being Pine Tree, I appreciate being given a title I deserve.”   
Dipper groaned. Of course, the egotistical demon would take whatever he said as a complement. Bill followed Dipper down the stairs. The demon headed back toward the living room Dipper had spent an hour cleaning. He could see snack wrappers littering the floor already. Demons. He gritted his teeth. No respect. 

“Alright kid. Hope you can cook.” Bill slapped him on the back and ducked into the living room. Dipper sighed and wandered into the kitchen. Did Bill even have any food in here? Dipper hadn’t seen anything while he was cleaning. Maybe Bill had summoned something. 

He glanced in the cupboards and fridge. There were basic things. Dipper could make macaroni, that was about it. Bill couldn’t get made about it though, he didn’t have any other options. It wasn’t Dipper’s fault that the demon didn’t know how to grocery shop. 

Bill slammed a pot down on the stove and lit the burner. Thankfully he had started cooking for himself and Mabel once he turned fourteen. Their parents worked all the time and Mabel was a terrible cook. There was a lot Dipper had to step up and learn as he and Mabel grew older. A lot he had to do after she got sick as well. He sighed. Mabel had three years of life to live. Dipper had told her that. He’d also told her that he wouldn’t be able to see her, unless Bill was feeling benevolent.   
It hurt, that Mabel would be able to live and he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it with her. He wouldn’t beg Bill for a chance to see Mabel. He had too much of his pride left for that. 

Dipper pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He stared at the pot of water, waiting for it to start boiling. He’d pulled a box of pasta out of the cupboard and got milk and cheese out of the fridge. 

“Hey Pine Tree! Start a pot of coffee will ya, this party is going all night long!” There was wild laughter from the living room. Dipper gritted his teeth. The urge to shoot back a sarcastic comment back at Cipher was rising in Dipper’s throat. He took a deep breath and filled the coffee pot. Did demons even need coffee? Didn’t matter, Bill wanted it, so Dipper had to make it. 

He was busy measuring out pasta when his phone rang. Mabel’s name flashed across the screen. Dipper was so shocked he almost dropped his phone in the pot of boiling water. He answered the phone. “Mabes, are you okay?” Dipper couldn’t stop his voice from shaking. 

“Hey Dipper.” Mabel sounded subdued. “Listen, I was so angry with you when I heard what you did. I understand it though, I really do. I would have done the same for you.” She cleared her throat. “So, ya know, I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts.” 

Dipper laughed, relief flooding through him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay Mabel. I would have been just as angry.” He sighed. “Honestly, I’m just happy you’ve forgiven me already.” Dipper pulled the pot off the stove and drained the pasta. Bill and his guests were getting louder. Dipper mixed together the cheese and milk and threw the pan in the stove to finish cooking. 

“So…. Working with Cipher.” Mabel couldn’t keep the disgust out of her voice. She hated the demon as much as Dipper did. “How’s that going for you?” 

Dipper snorted. “Oh, just peachy. He had me cleaning his house today, believe it or not.”

Mabel let out a loud laugh. “Oh good, I was afraid you were out murdering people, or worse, cute animals.” She snorted. “He just has you cleaning his house?” 

Dipper grinned and leaned back against the counter. “Yeah. I’m guessing that he’s just going to try and make me as miserable as possible for the next three years. Or ya know, get bored and forget I’m even here.” Dipper eyed the coffee, wondering if Bill would get mad if he had some. Cleaning this entire place had made him tired. 

Mabel snorted again. “Fat chance. Where is this house. If I just show up to visit, there’s not much he can do. Right?” There was hope in Mabel’s voice. Dipper knew that she was just as upset as he was that they wouldn’t see each other before she got sick again. 

He scratched his head, searching the cupboards for a mug. “Ah, I’m not actually sure. He teleported us to this house. It’s not in Gravity Falls.” He frowned and poured a cup of coffee. 

“I’ll try and find out and text you.” Dipper could hear someone approaching the kitchen. “Mabel, I’ll call you back tonight. I gotta go right now.” 

His sister sighed. “Alright Dippy. Talk to you later.” She hung up. 

Dipper turned around to face… not Bill. There was a different man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was carrying a stack of empty bowls. He looked normal, until you met his eyes. They were pitch black. He blinked at Dipper and shot him a toothy grin. 

“Ah, Cipher’s knew little pet. He told me to bring you these.” The man shoved the stack of bowls at him. Dipper glared. He shoved his hand in Dipper’s face next. “I’m Eight Ball, pleasure to meet you kid. Cipher bitched about you all the time. Gotta tell ya, you’re not as impressive in person.” 

Dipper glared at the demon’s hand and ignored it. He dumped the pile of bowls in the sink and kept his eyes on the demon. “Thanks.” Dipper stood and pushed his hair back. “Tell Bill that this food he demanded will ready in fifteen minutes.” He crossed his arms, eyeballing the demon.

Eight Ball laughed and leaned against the opposite counter. “Well then why don’t I just stay and wait. I can take it out when it’s ready.” The demon licked his lips. “Unless I make you nervous.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Nope, but no friend of Bill’s is a friend of mine. So, you can just, leave, I’m not gonna put up with your bullshit.” Dipper sipped his coffee and scrolled through texts from all the Gravity Falls crew. It was all disbelief, like he had expected. Some anger from Wendy and Soos, but most of them couldn’t believe he would cut a deal with Bill in the first place. 

The demon was still staring at Dipper. He was grinning and watching the younger man sip coffee and scroll through his phone. Dipper felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. The demon made him nervous with his unyielding gaze. His staring and fidgeting made Dipper anxious. Dipper put his empty mug in the sink. 

Eight Ball shifted. “So, we heard you and that wonder twin sister of yours gave Bill a real run for his money.” The demon stepped closer to Dipper, crowding him in the small kitchen. “That kind of brilliance shouldn’t be wasted on…. Doing chores.” Dipper’s back hit the counter, Eight Ball was still crowding into his space. 

The demon grinned, long tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “You’d look so much better chained up somewhere, batting those pretty eyelashes and doing whatever your master commanded.” The demon caged Dipper against the counter, pressing himself against the boy. 

He landed forward, lips brushing Dipper’s ear. “You should have called to me. I would have given you the world and treasured you like the pretty little thing you are. So slender and delicate. Soft in all the right places.” The demon growled and nipped Dipper’s ear painfully. The teen shuttered. “Spread out on my bed sheet you’d look so sinfully good.” His voice was a raspy hiss in Dipper’s ear. 

Dipper shuttered and gripped the edges of the counter. Eight Ball was just about to lick the side of the boy’s face when a great force grabbed him and threw him against the opposite wall. Dipper collapsed, relief flowing through him. 

Bill was standing there, glaring. “It’s not nice to try and play with other people’s belongings Eight Ball.” Bill’s eyes flashed red. “Dipper Pines is my property. Leave before you make me do something we’d both regret.” 

The demon glared at Bill and stalked out of the kitchen. Dipper was sitting on the floor, eyes wide. He shuttered. He’d known all Bill’s friends were evil, but Eight Ball was a brand-new level of creepy for Dipper. He felt like he needed a three-hour shower. He rubbed his arms and shivered again. Demons. You never got used to their creepy ways. 

Bill turned back to Dipper. “You’re burning whatever is in the oven Pine Tree.” Dipper jumped, glancing at the thick cloud of smoke billowing from the oven door. He sighed and stood up, his legs were shaky. The macaroni was completely ruined. There was no way it was edible. Dipper groaned and poked at the blackened mess. 

“I, uh, there’s no more food in this house Cipher.” He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Mind numbing exhaustion was starting to wear on him. 

Bill sneered at the blackened mess of noodles and cheese. He shrugged. “I suppose I can order pizza. Why don’t you go find somewhere to sleep Pine Tree. Can’t have you getting sick and dying on me now.” The demon laughed and left the room. 

Dipper’s body slumped again. He hadn’t expected Cipher to let him sleep, but he was grateful for it. He hadn’t got much rest since he got to Gravity Falls. The stress of being around Bill was getting to him. Dipper limped up the stairs, there were three bedrooms up there. One of those Bill had been staying in. Dipper had stayed out of there. He took the one furthest from Bill’s room. 

Dipper fell into the bed, he stripped off his shoes and curled up in a tight ball. He wanted to cry, scream, rage. He wanted Mabel to crawl into bed with him and cheer him up with her unbreakable spirit. He wanted to go home and sleep in his bed. 

Dipper fell asleep curled up with silent tears running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very grateful for all the amazing responses I've gotten to this. I've almost finished the story (which ended up being longer than I thought it would be) so all that would be left is posting chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. I promise it's going to get intense and a little bit emotional soon.


	5. It's Never as Bad as it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper starts to settle in. Bill might not be as bad as he seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, my local repair shop got something done a head of time? Yes, yes they did and I got my laptop back. I know I promised that this chapter picked up, but I was mistaken. Next chapter has some adventure and mayhem. This one builds Dipper and Bill's relationship.

Someone was pounding on the bedroom door, Dipper had locked it before falling into bed. Dipper groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. It smelled musty and a little like lemon laundry detergent. “Wakey wakey Pines! Big day!” Bill sounded so cheery. Dipper pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was five in the morning. 

Bill kept pounding on the door. Dipper pulled himself out of bed and drug his feet. Bill grinned when he opened the door. The demon was perfectly put together, eyes gleaming. “Good Morning Pine Tree!” The demon threw his arm over Dipper’s shoulder’s and drug the teen out of his room. Dipper rubbed his eyes and yawned. He still felt groggy and disoriented. Bill drug Dipper downstairs to the kitchen, which was stocked full of food. “It’s still your job to cook Pines.” 

Bill sat down at the tiny table in the kitchen. He was drumming his fingers on the table. Dipper dug through the fridge, still fighting off sleep. “Omelets?” He glanced at the demon. 

Bill was scrolling through a phone, another human gesture that made Dipper glance twice at the demon. Bill shrugged. “Fine by me Pine Tree.” He was frowning at his phone. Dipper started chopping vegetables and ham. He put a frying pan on the stove and turned on the burner. 

Dipper got lost in the rhythm of cooking. Bill was too busy to bother Dipper. It was a peace, an uneasy peace, but a peace. Dipper dumped the eggs and veggies into the frying pan. There were no rouge demons around now to distract him. Dipper could get the perfect golden crisp on his omelets. 

He started another pot of coffee while the eggs cooked. The smell of fresh coffee snapped him into wakefulness. Bill glanced up. “You’re a handy guy to have around Pine Tree. A guy could get used to having someone cooking and cleaning for him.” 

Dipper just grunted in agreement. He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, glancing at the screen. He’d have to ask Bill for a charger soon. 

Mabel had sent three messages last night. He’d forgotten to call her back last night and she was worried about him. Dipper sighed and glanced at Bill. “Mabel wants to see me.” 

The demon looked up, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Shooting Star wants to come visit us, huh?” Dipper didn’t like the wicked light in his eyes. 

He frowned at Bill. “Mabel wants to come visit me.” He plated the food, sitting across from Bill and sliding one plate to him. 

The demon hummed. “Yes, but she need my permission. It seems like she’d at least need to say hello to her host as well.” Dipper gritted his teeth. He didn’t want Bill anywhere near Mabel. She had just as many bad memories of the demon as Dipper did. He wasn’t sure Mabel could stand seeing the demon. 

“I’ll talk to her.” He pushed his food around with his fork. Dipper sighed and rested his head on his hand. “What meaningless job to you have for me today?” He glanced at the demon. 

Bill was shoving food into his mouth and reading the news, it was disturbingly domestic. Dipper was sure that the demon would snap at any minute and do something horrifying. Bill rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. “Well Pine tree, you need to finish cleaning. I’ll be out all day. I don’t give a damn what you do after you finish. I’ll think of some other use for you tomorrow.” 

Dipper’s mind flashed back to what Eight Ball had said. About him being chained somewhere like a…. pet. A belonging. Chills shot down Dipper’s spine. He didn’t trust Bill not to use him like some toy. He was a demon, after all, there wasn’t an inch of him that Dipper could trust. 

Bill rolled his eyes skyward. “Stop looking at me like I’m going to eat you Pine Tree. Call that sister of yours when you finish. Tell her we are in Washington, just outside Tacoma. I’ll send her the address myself.” Bill stood up and dumped his empty plate and coffee mug in the sink. He paced over to stand behind Dipper’s chair. The demon leaned down, pressing his lips to Dipper’s head. The boy froze in shock. Bill sniggered. “Have a nice day, honey.”

There was a pop, a cloud of sulfur smoke, and Bill was gone. Dipper groaned and let his head thump on the table. Bill was an ass, and Dipper had to put up with it. He would treat him like a house wife in all aspects. It amused the demon, and he knew that Dipper would hate it. 

He washed the dished and trudged up the stairs. Dipper was desperate for a shower and a change of clean clothes. That would mean talking to Bill though, and just being around the demon brought anger boiling up his throat. He sighed and headed back into the half clean bathroom. The shower was wet, Bill had used it. Dipper glared at the mess Bill had left for him. The demon was an ass. Dipper knew that. He’d just have to get used to it. 

He stared cleaning again, letting his mind drift to Mabel and the summers they had spent at the Mystery Shack before all of this happened. Dipper and Mabel had explored the woods head to toe. There was not a mystery they didn’t know anymore. They had found secret elf societies deep in the forest. Societies where Mabel was revered as a queen. They had discovered the tracks of something huge, and later found what they called bigfoot. He was shy, he liked mint tea, and he adored Mabel and her glittery stickers. 

Dipper had found dragons high in the mountains. They were huge, made of scales as grey and hard as rock. Dragons liked to speak in riddles. Dipper had been good at solving them. Then there were the giant vampire bats. Both Mabel and Dipper had hated those. They had chased them out of the depths of the mountains. But the bats hated sunlight and left Dipper and Mabel alone once they ran out of the caves. 

Deep in the lakes they had found a city of fresh water mer-people. They had the most beautiful singing voices Mabel and Dipper had ever heard. They had given them gifts of beautiful freshwater clam shells and necklaces of braided bright red reeds. Mabel had spent the day asking them if they had ever talked to the mer-people of the sea. She wanted to know if any of they had contact with Mermando. 

There were tiny trolls that snacked on diamonds and fairies that stung you like wasps. There were talking trees and vines that would try and tickle you to death. In short, these past seven years had been fun for the twins. Dipper had started keeping his own journals to add to Ford’s. He was so proud of that. 

Mabel had kissed boys and made friends. She’s always been missing something though, something she hadn’t been able to put her finger on. Dipper had known since their third summer in Gravity Falls that Mabel was in love with Paz. It was the only romantic matter his twin had been thick headed about.

Dipper had gotten sinewy and tan from all his time hiking and exploring. He’d gotten over his crush on Wendy. She was his best friend still, besides Mabel. The twins grew up together, both changing and becoming a bright pair of young adults. Dipper and Mabel were different, but in a way, that completed each other. It was as simple as that. They had become their own people, but they were better together. 

Dipper let his head thump against the mirror. He had washed his face and pushed his hair back. Over the years his birth mark had gotten darker. Dipper didn’t mind it as much anymore. He was proud of the things that made him different. He was a Pines and he was proud of being weird. 

He pulled his phone out again. Mabel wouldn’t be awake yet. It was just past six in the morning. Mabel was probably sleeping off the exhaustion from the day before. Probably with Pacifica. Dipper grinned. It was about time that those two figured out their feelings. They had been dancing around each other for seven summers. Dipper had seen Pacifica get upset every time Mabel started flirting with boys. Mabel had blushed every time Pacifica had brushed against her or curled up too close during a sleepover. The two were adorably awkward around each other.   
Dipper had tried pushing them together. He’d tried everything he could think of. However, he wasn’t as good a match maker as Mabel. He wasn’t as subtle as Mabel. He couldn’t guide people together the way she could. 

He kept smiling to himself whenever he thought about the pair. Mabel would probably bring Paz with her when she came to visit. Dipper couldn’t wait to see his sister again, even if the demon would be lingering over his shoulder. Pacifica would be less than thrilled to see the demon as well. Everyone who had lived through the Weirdmageddon had a bone to pick with Bill. For obvious reasons. 

Dipper sighed and finished cleaning the bathroom. He wanted around the mostly clean upstairs, examining the three bedrooms. Bill’s was littered with dirty clothes and random bottles of product. Dipper wasn’t sure that the demon wanted him to clean that room. He left it be for now. He did steal the demon’s phone charger from beside his bed. 

There was an empty bedroom between the room Dipper had slept in and Bill’s room. It was the nicer of the two empty rooms, bur it shared a bathroom with Bill’s room and Dipper wasn’t up for that kind of familiarity of that. He had cleaned the room though. Put new sheets on the bed. In case Bill ever had guests stay over. 

Dipper decided that he was going to wash the sheets and curtains in his room. He had to make sure it wasn’t too much of a mess when Mabel and Paz came to visit. He had found the washing machine and dryer while he was cleaning yesterday. He stripped the little bed he’d slept on and pulled the dusty curtains down. Dipper carried the load of laundry down into the back hall. The house exited in the back to a cute little garden, but Dipper wasn’t sure he could leave the house. Rain was pouring down anyway. 

He stuffed his sheets and curtains into the washer and poured some lemon scented soap into the machine before starting it. He wandered into the kitchen, eyeing the dark sky and sighing. It matched his mood. It was fitting weather. He wouldn’t be shocked if Bill had something to do with that.

It was barely noon. Dipper had no clue when Bill was going to be back. He just wandered the house, making sure it was clean enough to meet the demon’s standards. He ended up sitting in front of the tv, flipping through mindless channels. He pulled a soft blanket over himself and curled up on a plushie sofa. 

The beeping of the washing machine was the only thing that made him move. He got up to throw his laundry in the dryer and headed back to the sofa. It was coming up on three o’clock when Dipper heard the front door open. The soft click of shoes echoed through the house. 

“Hey Pine Tree, where are ya?” Bill’s cheery voice rang out through the house. Dipper sighed. He had been comfortable on the couch curled up without the stress of the demon being around him.   
Dipper sighed and got up, dragging his feet to the foyer. Bill glanced up with a wide grin. “There’s my favorite little tree. How’s it going?” The demon kicked off his wet shoes and snapped his fingers, instantly drying out his soaked clothing. “Let me tell ya Pines. Being an evil genius is exhausting.” The demon slung his arm around Dipper’s shoulder and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. 

Dipper winced and rubbed at the side of his face. Bill had no concept of personal space. He let himself be pulled into the living room. Bill fell onto the couch with a dramatic flourish, dragging Dipper down with him. The demon wrapped his arms around Dipper waste and hugged the boy close. Dipper flushed and turned his head toward the couch. “So, what have you been doing today?” The demon shifted so he could tuck one arm behind his head and kept the other over Dipper’s waste. 

He sighed and kept as much distance from himself and Bill as he could with the demon holding onto him like he was. “Finished cleaning. Watched tv. That’s about it.” 

“Damn Pines. You could find something else to entertain yourself. Nowhere on my property is off limits to you.” The demon shifted again, dragging Dipper’s face uncomfortably close to himself. “I called Shooting Star today. She wasn’t happy to hear from me, but she’s coming to visit with her girlfriend this weekend.” 

Dipper was silent for a moment. “Thanks, I really appreciate it Bill.” Dipper heard the dryer timer buzz. “I need to go get that.” He tried to stand up, but Bill’s arm was like a vice around his waist.   
The demon pouted at him. “Stay Pine Tree. It’s cold today. I need you to keep me warm.” His golden eyes twinkled with mischief.

Dipper narrowed his gaze at the demon. “Is that an order, because my sheets will get wrinkly if I don’t go get them.” He didn’t have patience for the demon’s mood swings. 

Bill sighed and released Dipper’s waist. “So cold little tree.” Be dramatically shivered. “It makes these old bones ache.” Dipper rolled his eyes and marched out of the room. Bill could freeze for all he cared. The demon was nothing but trouble with his erratic moods and unpredictability. He was dangerous. 

Dipper gathered his laundry out of the dryer and headed upstairs to get his room in order before Mabel and Pacifica’s visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am so grateful for the positive feedback. Ya'll are the best and I couldn't be happier. Thanks so much loves!


	6. Deal or No Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demons gotta makes a living, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm leaving for a camping trip in the morning, so ya'll get a chapter early. Enjoy it, last weeks was late, this one was early, and I'm losing my mind.

The sun was setting and the clouds were cleaning out when Bill called for Dipper again. He had been sitting at the little desk in the room he’d taken over, writing on loose leaf paper he’d found in the drawer. Dipper’s thoughts made more sense when he wrote them out. 

“Pines! Are you gonna make dinner without burning it tonight?” The sarcastic tone the demon was taking with him made Dipper grit his teeth. Nothing was funny about what had happened the night before. It had been borderline terrorizing. 

Dipper sighed, slamming his pen down on the desk. “I thought you liked it blackened, like your soul!” He couldn’t keep his irritation from showing. There was laughter from downstairs. Dipper was glad Bill could find amusement in his anger. Dipper grabbed his phone from the bed. Luckily Bill hadn’t noticed the stolen charger. He jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Bill was standing in the opposite doorway, casually dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie. He still looked flawless and for some reason that made Dipper irritated. “What do you want Bill?” He stalked over to the fridge. Dipper hadn’t taken any meat out of the freezer. He hadn’t even thought about making Bill dinner. 

“Whatever Pine Tree. I’m sure you’ll think of something.” The demon was slumped at the table again, scrolling through his phone. Dipper sighed and dug some lunch meat and veggies from the fridge. Bill would have to be happy with sandwiches.

Dipper chopped up tomato, lettuce, and cucumber for the sandwiches. “So, this is what I’m going to be doing for the next three years? Being your personal servant?” Dipper’s words were cutting and hard. 

Bill glanced up from his phone, brow furrowed. “For now, Pines.” The demon tapped his fingers on the table. “I have bigger plans for you some day.” 

Dipper sighed, sliding a plate to the demon and standing at the counter to eat. Bill glanced up at Pine Tree. “Did I do something to upset you little tree? Come sit with me, that one is an order.” Bill patted the place beside him. 

Dipper rolled his eyes again and stalked over to the table, throwing his plate down with more force than was necessary. He slouched next to the demon. Dipper grabbed his phone, scrolling through mind numbing updates from his friends and family on social media. For one minute, he felt the urge to announce to the world that he had sold himself to a demon. The anger and frustration were bottling up inside him. It would end badly for him or Bill. 

The demon was watching Dipper with narrowed golden eyes. “Do you think my deal was unfair Dipper?” Bill propped his head on his hand, smirking slightly.   
Dipper jumped when Bill used his name. It sounded strange coming from the demon. Dipper picked at his food and sighed. “No, three years of my life given to you so Mabel can have three to prosper. It’s fair. You can’t expect me to forgive you for everything you’ve tried to do to my family though.” 

Bill hummed in agreement. “It’s all in the past though Pine Tree. I’m done fighting with Pines. In my experience, dumb luck helps them win.” Bill dumped his empty plate in the sink. “You’re coming with me tonight Pine Tree. Might as well put a pot of coffee on for you. It’s going to be a long night.” The demon grinned at Dipper. 

His heart sunk in his chest. He didn’t like that smile. It promised danger. Dipper stood and edged around Bill to the counter. “Where exactly are we going?” Dipper dreaded the answer. 

Bill yawned and glanced at him phone. “To visit some friends of mine who owe me a few favors. It’s time to collect and time for you to see exactly what I do.” Yep, that sounded bad. Dipper put his half empty plate on the counter and measured out coffee. Bill was tapping his fingers and glaring at the phone screen. He was still standing in the middle of the little kitchen. His unnaturally warm body heat filled the space and made Dipper uneasy. Everything about him made Dipper uneasy, if Dipper was being honesty with himself.   
“You look a little tense there Pine Tree. I promise I’m starting you out small, no blood or torture tonight.” The demon grinned. 

Dipper frowned. “Is blood and torture in my future?” 

Bill’s grin widened. Dipper could see the tips of sharp fangs on the demon’s canines. “Depends on how well you do Pines. I think you have potential.” 

Dipper grimaced. “No.” His voice was harsh and cold. “I don’t care if it breaks the deal. I won’t hurt someone just because you told me to. Mabel would understand.” Dipper twisted to face the demon. His teeth were bared in defiance. “I will do anything else you order me too, but I will not hurt people.” 

Bill grinned. “There it is Pine Tree. I was afraid you’d lost your spine trying to save Shooting Star. It’s no fun playing with you if you’re just passive about it.” The demon slung his arm around Dipper’s shoulders again. The teen was shocked that Bill wasn’t ripping him apart for refusing. “I won’t make you participate Pine Tree, but you’re still coming with me on these nightly adventures.” 

Dipper sighed and leaned back against the demon. Bill shook his head fondly. “Seriously Pine Tree. I expect some fire from you. It’s what makes Pines so fun. You’d have to do much worse for me to retaliate against Shooting Star.” Bill turned on his heel and started to walk away. “Three’s clothes for you upstairs Pines. Shower.” 

Dipper felt relief. He headed up the stairs to the little bedroom. Bill hadn’t lied. There were worn jeans and a hoodie laid out for him. He gathered the clothes and darted into the little bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stripped out of his dirty clothes and stepped into a steamy hot shower.   
All the tension drained out of Dipper’s body and he sighed. The warmth from the shower was so relaxing. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. One day down, 1094 to go. Then he would have finished paying off the deal he’s made with Bill. 

Dipper poured peppermint scented shampoo into the palm of his hand and scrubbed his tangled curls. Mabel was lucky, when she had her hair still, it had been silky and tame. Dipper’s hair was a mess of wild curls that couldn’t be tamed with any product or combing. He had to leave it be to be wild. Thanks to that, his hair clung to dirt and greasing with a vengeance. Normally he washed his curls every day. He’s been slacked within the last few months. The stress of Mabel’s cancer made keeping his hair clean seem unimportant. Now he didn’t have to worry about Mabel. 

Dipper rinsed his hair and washed his body quickly. Bill hadn’t specified when they would be leaving, but Dipper doubted he wanted to linger long. The teen stepped out of the shower and grabbed a soft towel. He dried off and pulled on the clean clothes. The feeling of fabric that wasn’t caked with dirt and sweat was heavenly as well.   
He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Mabel has sent him a message asking him if he was okay and promising that she would be there with Paz the first chance they got. 

Dipper sent her a quick message reassuring her and expressing enthusiasm for her and Paz to visit. He couldn’t wait to see Mabel bright eyed and energetic again. He couldn’t wait to see his sister healthy. It had been way too long and he missed Mabel’s quirky spirit. 

Dipper shoved his phone back in the pocket and trudged down the stairs. Bill was leaned against the base of the railed, once again dressed in an immaculate suit. This one was smoky grey with a silky golden dress shirt though. It was just as stunning as the black and yellow had been. Dipper was irritated by how put together the demon always looked. He was out prowling the nights and he never looked sleep deprived. Dipper knew he’d have dark circles under his eyes if Bill kept him out all night. 

Bill grinned at him. He was twirling his cane around his hand again and humming to himself. “Pines, you look fresh and squeaky clean. Hurry up. We’re running behind.” The demon grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together. He pulled Dipper out the front door, swinging their joined hands and whistling tunelessly. The door slammed behind them and locked. 

Dipper glanced at Bill. They were strolling down the drive way hand in hand. Bill didn’t seem to be in a hurry. One minute they were strolling down the drive. The next Dipper felt the nauseating pull of teleporting and they were standing in a narrow, foggy street. Dipper could smell the distinct salt of the ocean and fish. The air was chilly, but dense, it was borderline choking. 

Bill grinned, squeezing Dipper’s hand. “Welcome to the slums of Ireland, Pine Tree. Now, to find some old acquaintances of mine.” 

Dipper was stunned. Bill had drug him all the way to Ireland? He was stumbling along after the demon through the stone streets. It was still night time. Dipper wasn’t sure what kind of time difference there was, but the streets were dark besides the random light. The place was downright eerie. Bill’s tuneless whistling wasn’t helping.   
The demon was still twirling the cane in his free hand. His dark claws tickled the palm of Dipper’s hand. He glanced back at the teen. The wild light of glee in his eyes. “Just stick with me kid. We’ll travel the world together.” He was teasing Dipper from being so jaw dropped. 

Dipper huffed and tugged his hand away, crossing his arms. Bill laughed at his stubborn pose. “You never fail to amuse Pines. That’s what makes having you around so fun.”   
Dipper mocked the demon behind his back and stomped after him down the street. Bill was wandering from side to side, staring at boarded up store fronts. He was frowning and scratching his head. Bill muttered to himself, cursing and kicking a metal trash bin. “Where the hell are those rats hiding?” He was growing more irritable. 

Dipper hung back and eyed the moody demon. He couldn’t let himself grow to be comfortable around Bill. He was still mostly mystery to Dipper. At least the demon promised him that he would leave the Pines family alone and that Dipper wouldn’t have to harm anyone. Dipper trusted his word. Bill might be crooked, he might twist words, but no matter how he twisted them he always stuck to what he promised. 

Bill had stopped in the middle of the street. Dipper had almost walked into his back. The demon was staring at an old bar. The place was halfway fallen down. The rot of sea water had gotten too it. Dipper could smell mildew and rust. 

Bill laughed. The sound sent chills shooting down Dipper’s spine. “I smell a pair of pests.” Bill waved his hand. The nailed shut front doors blew open. Dipper heard someone cry out from inside the bar. Bill waved his hand again and hellish blue flames surrounded the building. There was more panicked yelping from inside.   
Bill twisted to watch Dipper. “Are you coming inside with me Pine Tree?” The demon was practically prancing with excitement. He licked his lips. “I promise you. No blood, no torture. Just good, ol’ fashioned terror.” 

Dipper scuffed the toe of his converse against the cobble stones. “Fine.” He glanced at the blue flames. “I hope you don’t expect me to walk through fire though.” Fire was one of the only things that still scared Dipper. He’d had that irrational fear since he was young. He’d never gotten over it. 

Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes. “They’re my flames Pine Tree. They won’t touch you just like they don’t touch me.” Bill thrust his arm into the fire. Dipper flinched slightly. The demon laughed. He twisted back around and plunged into the flames. Dipper braced himself and followed. He’d been expecting pain, but the flames didn’t touch him.   
He passed through the other side, sighing with relief. Bill was brushing ash off his suit jacket and grousing about it. He straightened the jacket and turned to the busted door. “Here we go.” He laughed, it was a maniacal sound, and darted into the bar. 

Dipper once again followed behind him, dragging his feet. He’d forgotten his coffee and the lack of sleep was wearing on him. Dipper yawned and tugged at his curls. He hated Bill for making him come wander around a foreign city in the middle of the night. He was useless here. It wasn’t like Dipper would help Bill torment people into paying up on their deals. 

Inside the bar, Bill had two men cornered. They were both scrawny and young, there was an aura of fear around them. Dipper felt sympathy for the boys. There were only a few years older than Dipper. Bill was grinning, his fangs showing, there were blue flames flickering all around him. He twirled that cane in his hand, looking bored with the two cowering mortals. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t a pair of rats that thought they could cheat me by moving across the globe.” Bill’s voice was a dark hiss. “Lucky for you, my little pet is merciful.” Dipper blanched when the two men glanced at him. “He doesn’t want to see your blood or pain.” Bill sighed dramatically. “So dull, so instead you will pay your dues and go on your merry way.” 

The two men both looked relieved. They both were still shaking and nervous, but now they knew they wouldn’t die at the hands of the demon. Bill watched them both drop to their knees in relief. Bills fingers twitched around his cane. He pursed his lips and sighed. “You two owe me that rabbit’s foot I gave you, I told you I’d need it back in ten years.” 

Dipper was stunned. He was sure that he must have heard wrong. Bill had traveled across the country for a rabbit’s foot? The demon was reaching new levels of insane. One of the men shoved his hand down in the pocket of his jeans and drew out a black, furry thing threaded onto a chain. He tossed it at Bill and nodded. “We’re even then Cipher?” He was trying to sound tough, but his voice shook. 

Bill examined the foot and smirked. “Thanks boys. Hope it brought you all the luck you were looking for.” He twisted on his heel. The blue flames died with a dramatic pop. Dipper frowned at the two men and sighed. They’d made a deal with Bill for a good luck charm? He’d done it to save his sister’s life and he still felt horrible about doing it.   
“Hurry up Pines. We’ve got more people to see!” Bill was walking down the cobbled street a few feet ahead of Dipper. He shot the cowering men one last look before jogging after the demon. He caught up with Bill and the demon seized his hand. “Hold on.” The gut wrenching teleportation happened once again. Dipper gasped and swore. He landed unsteadily on his feet, stumbling away from Bill and retching. 

The Bill laughed merrily. “It’s an acquired feeling Pine Tree. You’ll get used to it the more we do it.” He patted Dipper’s shoulder and waiting for the heaving teen to get over his fit. “Ah Rome, one of my favorite cites in the world. They used to have proper fear for me. It was the golden age of demons!” 

Dipper finished coughing and glared at the demon. “I’m sure it was. Are you just going to haul me all over Europe tonight?” He scuffed his toe in the dirt. Bill’s childish attitude was starting to really wear down Dipper’s patience. 

The demon nodded sagely. “Today Europe, tomorrow Asia. Live a little Pines. You’re seeing the gritty underbelly of the wonders of the world.” He was weaving down the narrow street like a drunkard again. Dipper’s shoulders slumped and he was so sick of this already. He slouched after the demon with his hands shoved in his pockets. Hopefully Bill wouldn’t expect a lot from him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! This wonderful human, Saynoto_shit , did fanart for this fic and I'm highkey in love with everything about it. Here's a link. Check it out because it's awesome.   
> https://bleasebenice.tumblr.com/post/162744756141/usually-its-very-hard-for-me-to-draw-something


	7. What Lurks in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a nightmare. And I attempt to not hate everything I write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos, camping was fantastic. I'm finally working on building up some plot, which gets dark and sad, so go me. I'm breaking my own heart over here. Enjoy. The next few chapters get rough.

Dipper was sitting at the kitchen table with his head cradled on his arms. Bill was wandering around humming and making coffee. There was still as much bounce in his step as there had been the night before. Yet another reason for Dipper to hate the demon. 

They had jumped around Europe all night, collecting debts owed to Bill. True to his word, the demon never made Dipper step in even when things got gristly. He even let Dipper stay outside during some of the worse visits. Dipper was glad for that. He wasn’t so thankful for the migraine that pounded in his temples and the exhaustion that wore at his body. 

The pair had collected a sack of knick-knacks before dawn. Bill had his rabbits foot, an old inkwell and feather plume, a small pouch of some sort of shimmery power that Dipper wasn’t going to ask about, the keys to an old automobile, some terrifying teeth that had been ripped from the skull of something huge, and a tattered leather-bound note book. None of it made sense to Dipper. It didn’t seem worth it to recollect the things Bill had given people. 

He’d called them favors. He gave the people items that improved their lives in leaps and bounds in exchange for the promise of having them returned in a number of years. Some people were willing to hand their items over. Other’s Bill had to…. Persuade. He said that mortals were greedy. Give them something good and they could never get enough. Those were the ones that left dark smears of blood on Bill’s suits and leather gloves. 

“So, Pines, you never did give me much detail about our darling Shooting Star.” Bill placed a cup of coffee in front of Dipper. “I want to hear about it.” He sat down with an interested sparkle shining in his eyes. 

Dipper glared and pulled the cup close. “I know you enjoy my suffering. That’s the one thing I don’t want to relive or talk about though.” He hated thinking about Mabel sick in that hospital bed. He hated how helpless he had become, how depressed. 

Bill sighed and dropped his lanky frame into the chair across from Dipper. “You had a hard time with it then?” He reached across the table to run his fingers through Dipper’s curls. “She was the star of the show. What are the Pines twins without the Shooting Star?” There was no note of teasing in his voice. Bill really sounded like he cared. 

Dipper pulled back with a frown. This wasn’t the demon he remembered. The one who was cruel and taunting. Bill was different when he wasn’t playing games. He wasn’t pushing Dipper to talk about the horrible year he had faced. “You care about what happens to me and Mabel?” 

Surprise flickered in Bill’s golden eyes. He leaned back in his seat. “You two were one of the biggest challenges I’ve come across in millennium. You both deserve long lives.” The demon’s words were clipped and he wouldn’t make eye contact with Dipper. “That doesn’t mean I’ll go soft on you. You cost me a lot Pines.” 

Dipper frowned and stood with his coffee cup. “Do you have anything for me right now?” He wasn’t sure what to make of the demon and it made him nervous. 

Bill shrugged. “I have company coming. No one I want you around. Stay upstairs and brood.”   
Dipper nodded and grabbed his coffee cup. He needed sleep and time to figure this all out. Bill’s strange behavior. The lack of chains and locked doors, the lack of blood and suffering. Dipper had expected to be sitting in some dark, wet hole suffering. He still expected the worst, expected the other shoe to drop and leave him reeling and in pain. 

Dipper closed the door to the room he’d taken, throwing the lock behind him. Whatever company was coming, this time he was determined to stay away from it. Last time he had almost been assaulted. That still freaked him out. 

Dipper sat back down at the little desk, staring out over the misty back yard. The overgrown flower garden was beautiful, it needed work, but Dipper was sure he could get it back in shape before summer really hit. Gardening and hunting supernatural things, those were his two favorite past times, whether he was in Gravity Falls or California. Hunting the supernatural was his passion. Gardening helped keep him calm and relaxed. Mabel had always told him he had a way of becoming too high strung. 

He sighed and propped her head up on his hand. There wasn’t much to do but write in his makeshift journal and doodle. Dipper fell back on the bed and grabbed his phone. There was nothing from Mabel or anyone else. They’d all gotten over what Dipper had done quickly. 

He huffed out an irritated breath and folded his hands behind his head. All he had to do now was sleep and wait for Bill to call him.   
********************************************************************  
Dipper was crouched behind a dumpster, hiding from something that was hunting him. His heart pounded in his ears and his hands were shaking. The thing hunting him was getting close. He could hear heavy feet and panting breaths. 

Dipper pushed himself closer to the brick well and stifled a sob. He was in over his head this time. This was what they always warned him about. Finding something that he couldn’t handle.   
Dipper had lost his knife. Lost his flashlight. He was cornered and even his big brain couldn’t get him out of this one. 

There was a slurping sound. Something was dripping onto the pavement. Dipper tucked himself tighter into the stone. The dumpster shook, claws scraped the metal. Dipper whined low in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around himself. 

The metal cracked and crumpled. Angry red eyes flickered over the crouched teen. The beast was coal black and covered in coarse hair. It flickered a serpentine tongue at Dipper, white fangs showing in a deep red mouth. Heavy, claws arms drew the creature closed. 

Dipper gasped in shock and flinched back. The thing pressed its nose into Dipper’s space, snuffing and snorting. The panic grew in his chest and he whimpered. Claws dug into his shoulders and drug Dipper from his hiding place. Teeth dug into his skin. Blood flowed over his shoulder. Dipper screamed, breaking the eerie quiet. 

Teeth savaged his shoulder, claws digging into his waist. Dipper screamed. 

And screamed

And screamed 

And…

Pine Tree!

And screamed 

Pines!

The pain was unbearable. He thrashed against the grip on his shoulders. His screams were making his throat hoarse. 

DIPPER!

Dipper jerked awake with a snarl. He slammed his fist into whatever was pinning him down and growled low in his chest. The weight left him. Dipper shot upright, gasping for breath. 

Bill was standing at the foot of the bed. The door to the room was hanging off its hinges. Bill’s hair was standing on end and there was a wary light in his eyes. The demon shifted from foot to foot.   
Dipper was panicking. His breath caught in his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. His heart pounded. He was going to die. 

“Pine Tree, look at me.” Bill’s voice was soft and smooth. “Breathe with me, in and out, slowly.” He stepped closer to Dipper. “You’re having a panic attack. You need to calm down.” He rubbed Dipper’s back, watching the teen closely for any signs of more panic. 

Dipper shuttered and calmed his breathing. He tugged at his curls and let out a shaky sob. Bill stepped back. “How often does this happen?” 

Dipper glanced up, shaking his head. “once, maybe twice, a month. It’s nothing.” 

Bill snorted. “It’s a panic attack. It’s not nothing. What is it about?” He was watching Dipper with narrowed eyes, contemplative. “Does Shooting Star get them? Is it from what I started? I won’t make you stay here if it’s going to trigger you Pines.” 

Dipper shook his head, calm enough to explain. “There’s things I found after the Weirdmageddon that caused this. Things Mabel doesn’t know about.” His shutters increased. The demon stepped forward again, his concern was showing on his face. Dipper drug his knees up to his chest. “It would shock you, but you’re not the scariest thing out there Cipher.”

The demon laughed. “Oh Pines, I’ve known that for years. Don’t tell me you messed with something worse than me.” 

Dipper rested his cheek on his bent knees. The demon studied the exhausted teen with narrowed eyes. “Pines, what did you do?” There was an edge of fear in the demon’s voice. 

Dipper shook his head. “It didn’t seem important after Mabel.” He hugged his knees tighter. He took a deep breath. “There were these caves, near the coast. Mabel told me to be careful, that they made her uneasy. She was always better at that type of judgment. She has some sort of sixth sense for the dangerous and supernatural.” He fidgeted, twisting at a frayed piece of his jeans. 

Bill had come to sit on the edge of Dipper’s bed. The demon was watching his face with intensity. “What was in those caves Dipper?” There was an edge of panic to the demon’s voice. 

Dipper ran his hands through his wild curls and shook his head. “Something dark. Something that hunts you when you are most vulnerable.” He shook his head, eyed wild. “I thought, I thought I left it in California.” Dipper couldn’t stop panicked sobs from rising in his throat. It had been months since this thing had appeared in his dreams. Bill carefully wrapped his arm around the panicked boy’s shoulders. 

The demon hid his own nervous energy. He let the boy curl up against his side and sob quietly. Bill was all too aware of the things that lurked deep under the earth. Things much older than him. One of those creatures waking, it was a sign of bad things to come. He wasn’t sure he could protect the boy if he kept prying into them. 

Dipper stopped sobbing, sniffling and sitting up again. The boy looked irritated with himself. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Sorry, sorry. I don’t normally… break down like this.” He moved away from the demon. 

Bill sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “You’re under a lot of stress Pines.” He stood up, adjusting his spotless suit, and letting out a heavy sigh. “I have you for three years kid. That thing can’t touch you; and listen, if you ever need a dreamless sleep you can come to me about it.” He ruffled Dipper’s hair and headed for the door. “Call your sister. Set up her visit.” 

Dipper ran his hands through his hair again and sighed heavily. He grabbed his phone from the little table next to the bed. 

Mabel picked up on the third ring. “Dip? What’s up?” She sounded cheery. Like the old Mabel. It made his heart pound. 

“Hey Mabes. I got permission for you to come visit. When can you and Paz be here?” He couldn’t keep the exhaustion out of his voice. Mabel would notice. She was his twin. She knew everything about him no matter how many miles were between them. 

Mabel was silent for a minute. “Are you okay Dipper?” She sounded more subdued now. 

Dipper sighed. “Yeah Mabes, yeah, I’m okay. I’ll be better when I can see you.” He forced his tone to lighten up. Mabel didn’t need to be stressed about how he was doing. 

“Okay, Pacifica and I were thinking of driving up early Saturday morning. It won’t take long. We googled it, only six hours.” Dipper could hear her chewing on her nails. “How long can we stay?” 

Dipper snorted. “As long as you want. Bill barely makes me do anything except follow him around like a dog.” He paced over to the other side of the small room. “Four days, would be great though. Can you two bring my laptop and books. I need to do some research.” Bill might be able to protect him for three years. Dipper wanted insurance after that though, three years to find out what was stalking him in the shadows and in his dreams. 

“Of course Dipper. We’ll get everything packed up and see you Saturday morning.” Mabel sounded as excited as Dipper felt. He smiled and walked over to his desk, staring out at the garden. 

“Mabes, bring my gardening tools too.” He could hear Paz laughing in the background. 

Mabel giggled as well. “You’re such a nerd Dipper. We’ll bring some of your clothes too. Everything we can think of.” She paused for a minute. “We have to go Dipper, but we’ll be there soon. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Dipper laughed. “Alright Mabel. Love you, and stay safe.” 

“Love you too Dippy.” She hung up and Dipper set his phone back down on the desk. He dropped into the chair and stared out into the back yard. The rain was finally stopping. Dipper leaned against the glass. He really couldn’t wait to get out there and work in the dirt. It would help him fight off any other panic attacks. He couldn’t stand looking weak in front of Bill. Not after everything that had happened between them. 

He sighed and picked up his pen, continuing writing in his makeshift journal. If he even published a novel, this entire experience would give him a lot of material for it. Of course, anyone sane would think it was fictional. The joke was on them. They were blind to the worst parts of the world. They never got to see the dark coming for them until it was too late. At least Dipper would be prepared.   
He sighed and leaned on his hand, jotting down his tangled thoughts. Dipper still wasn’t sure what to think of Bill and his behavior. It shook him, threw him for a loop, and Dipper didn’t like it. He had expected to be punished for what he and Mabel had pulled off. 

Those events still haunted him, they haunted Mabel. The things that had almost happened. One little slip and everything could have been different. They could be dead; Ford and Stan could be dead. He chewed his lower lip. Bill not taking revenge for that, it made Dipper nervous. Like he was waiting for the other show to drop, chains and pain and other forms of embarrassment. 

*You’d look so much better chained up somewhere, batting those pretty eyelashes and doing whatever your master commanded*

Eight Ball’s words still haunted Dipper whenever he was left alone with his thoughts. That was exactly what he expected from demons, chains. Servitude. He shivered. That was what he feared.   
He groaned and slumped down. He was going to make himself as crazy as Bill sitting around and waiting for things to happen. He needed to take action, and if Bill wouldn’t give him a reason to scheme, then he’d work on his other problem. The thing in the dark. The thing that would come after him as soon as these three years were up. 

He needed books, research, and to get those he would have to talk to his favorite psycho. He needed to find Bill again….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have some upcoming smut to look forward too.


	8. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a really filthy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like this chapter, but I've been hitting some blocks I'm struggling through. I might re-write it in the future.

Bill's POV 

Bill had sent the teen away before his demons came to visit. Last time had been too close, seeing Eight Ball with his hands all over what belonged to him, it had pushed Bill into a rage that had almost ended in bloodshed. The only good point was the disgust in Pine’s face, he hadn’t wanted the demon pressed all over him. The fear and panic had been a good look on his boy though.

He smirked and stood up from the table, clearing away his coffee cup before leaving the kitchen to head for his study. Bill had never meant to bring the boy here, he had been shocked to receive Pine’s summonce. Everything about that damn family was cursed, and Bill had enough to last a life time. They had almost succeeded in getting rid of him for good last time they had contact. Meddling Pines twins, the younger pair were worse than Sixer and his useless brother.

Bill was jerked out of his musings when by a loud bang and a pink cloud of smoke. He narrowed his golden eyes, waving a hand in front of his face and sneering. Pyronica and Xanthar had appeared in his study with no warning. The two lesser demons were alone, Eight Ball hadn’t bothered to show up. He’d probably taken Bill’s warning to heart. Demons were always looking out for themselves.

Pyronica approached Bill first, the female demon was a knock out in her human form. As far as Bill knew, she’d been staying on the east coast living the high life. She still came when Bill called though. Xanthar, he was less lucky, he was a hulking mess of a man who terrified most who saw him. It didn’t help that he was mute and just grunted and growled all the time. He was loyal though, to a fault.

“Speak Pyronica, and make it quick.” Bill steepled his fingers under his chin and narrowed his eyes.

Pyronica shifted from foot to foot, pushing her heavy black curls back. “The female twin is healthy as a horse boss, she’s already up and moving with that blonde twit.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “How much longer are we supposed to waste time watching her?”

Bill snorted. “Whining is not attractive Pyronica. Watch Shooting Star if I tell you too. I don’t trust her to honor the deal between her brother and I.” She would want to get her brother away from him. If anyone loathed Bill more than Pine Tree, it was his twin. Mabel Pines was sweet on the outside, but Bill had crossed her, and that was a dangerous thing to do. She could be downright terrifying.

Bill didn’t want to lose the boy, Pine Tree had just fallen into his lap, he wasn’t ready to let go yet. Bill would be the first to admit he had an unhealthy obsession with the Pines family, but Dipper Pines was by far his favorite. He was so selfless and bold. The kid had so much sass, he was entertaining. Bill sighed, it didn’t hurt that the kid had grown up gorgeous. He was all lean muscle and golden skin. Those long legs would look so good wrapped around his waist, back arching while he….

“BOSS!” Bill was jerked out of his daydream by Pyronica’s voice. For one minute, he wanted to set the demon on fire for interrupting his delicious thoughts. Pyronica was leaned on his desk, glaring. “Any other useless orders.” She was tight lipped, mad that she couldn’t get back to sleeping her way through NYC.

Bill waved his hand. “Get out of my house.” He had bigger problems than Pyronica’s attitude. She and Xanthar disappeared in another cloud of smoke, this one was tainted black with Pyronica’s irritation.

Bill leaned back in his leather chair, folding his hands behind his head. He had piles of work to do, pleas for help to read, deals to make, souls to go claim. That last one was more fun when he could drag Pine Tree with him. The kid had so many morals. It was adorable. Bill smirked. He had to do the messier ones while Pines was sleeping. The kid had no stomach for gore.

He groaned when he stood up. Telling Pines that the cold got to him wasn’t an exaggeration. He was ancient and it was starting to wear on his human body. Another annoying part of being human, no one had told him that joints ached so much in the cold and damp.

He hummed, musing, he should go on vacation. Take Pines somewhere tropical. The boy would look so pretty sun baked wearing only a pair of thin swim trunks. Bill shook his head, he had to focus and thoughts of his pretty little Pines were just distracting him. He was an all-powerful demon; this kind of obsession was beneath him.

Bill walked through his house, headed for his bedroom. He paused outside Pine Tree’s bedroom door, he’d just meant to make sure that the kid was secure. Then he heard it, the pitiful whimpering and muttered pleas. The kid was having a nightmare. A bad one. Bill saw red, if anyone was going to torment his Pine Tree that way…. He barely registered ripping the door off its hinges and storming into the room.

The kid was twisted up in the sheet, eyes squeezed shut and hands gripping the blankets in tight fists. He was muttering and twisting himself tighter. Bill could see the glimmer of tears just peaking from under Pine Tree’s closed eyes. He lunged forward, grabbing the kid by the shoulders. “Pine Tree!”

He shook the kid, trying to jar him awake. The teen whimpered and twisted in his grip. He stayed asleep. “Pines!” Nothing. Just more pitiful cries and tears. “DIPPER!”

The teen came awake with a snarl, he punched Bill in the stomach before he was even fully awake. Bill fell back with a grimace. The kid had grown up strong. He backed up, standing in the broken doorway. Dipper was sitting up, wild eyed and panting. He was staring at Bill, but his beautiful honey golden eyes were barely focused. The boy’s breaths were coming in short, fast pants.

He was grasping at his chest with one hand, his face drained of blood. It took Bill a minute to see what was happening. The kid was having a panic attack. He moved forward to be closer to the scared teen. “Pine Tree, look at me.” The kid’s wide brown eyes snapped open, focusing on Bill. “Breathe with me, in and out, slowly.” He moved to the edge of the bed, slowly, approaching Dipper with caution. He didn’t want to make the teen panic even more. “You’re having a panic attack. You need to calm down.” Bill carefully reached out and began to rub the teen’s back.

He could feel the tight corded muscles trembling. The kid was having a complete breakdown. Slowly, the kid started to calm down, his breathing becoming steady. Occasionally a shaky sob escaped him. The kid ran his fingers through his unruly curls and took a shaky, steadying breath. Bill kept rubbing his back, trying to hide his fear for the kid. “How often does this happen?”

Bill fought to keep his voice steady. Dipper probably had these panic attacks because of what he had been through, what Bill had put him through. He’d been a child, twelve years old, and Bill had tried to kill him and his entire family.

Pines looked up at him, brown eyes wet with unshed tears the kid was fucking angelic. “Once, maybe twice, a month. It’s nothing.” The kid leaned against Bill’s side.

He froze for a minute, shocked that Pines would voluntarily touch him this much. Bill snorted to cover his shock. “It’s a panic attack. It’s not nothing. What is it about?” It was his fault. He had caused this kid so much pain. Put him through so much. Pines had grown up to be strong through. So strong. “Does Shooting Star get them? Is it from what I started? I won’t make you stay here if it’s going to trigger you Pines.”

Dipper shook his head. He steeled his gaze and met Bill’s. The demon sat there and listened to Pines talk. The kid didn’t leave out any detailed, telling Bill about the caves, about the thing that hunted him. Bill’s blood ran cold while Pines talked. This kid, this foolish, brave kid had a way of getting in way over his head. There was a lot of research Bill still had to do, people to talk to, things to see. He knew what was coming after Dipper though. It was something relentless, something dark and older than Bill. He needed to keep his Pine Tree safe.

Bill was surprised again when Pines let him put his arm around his shoulders. The kid went as far as to curl up against Bill’s side and cry. He’d never seen Dipper so broken down. He hugged the kid close, letting Dipper sob himself out against his side. He didn’t even mine the tears and snot being smeared on his silk suit.

Pines stopped after a while, he sat up, rubbing at his damp face and scowling to himself. “Sorry, sorry. I don’t normally… break down like this.” The kid pulled away from Bill. He missed the contact almost instantly. Having Dipper pressed against his side was just as great as he thought it would be.

Bill rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He stood up, Dipper would want his space. “You’re under a lot of stress kid. Listen, you have three years with me. That thing can’t touch you during this time.” After, Bill wasn’t even sure he could keep the kid safe. “If you ever need dreamless sleep, let me know.” Bill was backing out of the room, scowling at the broken door. “And call your sister, make sure she’s coming.” He turned on his heel and left.

Bill’s heart was pounding in his chest. He wasn’t used to being so connected to his victims. Pines, the entire family wasn’t worth it. He stormed down the hall, slamming the door to his bedroom and throwing himself onto his plush bed.

Bill curled one arm under his head, staring up at the deep orange canopy. His silk sheets were bunched under his body, nights of restless tossing. Bill’s human body needed sleep, but it also turned out that the demon was a chronic insomniac. Fatigue was wearing on him though. He needed a sharp mind to help Pines. Bill closed his eyes and let the dark pull him down.

_The demon was laying in his bed, a storm raging outside. He was laying back, reading. The lightening flashed outside and rain pounded against the windows. He was absorbed in his book, that was, until the door creaked open. Pines was standing in the doorway, backlit by the hall light. The boy was wearing loose fitting pants, his chest bare and hair mussed from sleep. Bill’s eyes flickered over him. He was biting his lip, looking unsure. “Bill.” The boy’s voice was a soft whisper. “The storm woke me and I was scared.”_

_Bill’s heart sped up in his chest. He carefully placed his book on the little table next to his bed. “Come here Pine Tree.” He patted the bed beside him. The teen approached slowly, crawling up onto the bed beside Bill. The demon’s breath hitched. The boy was so beautiful._

_Dipper curled up next to Bill. “Please don’t leave me.” His voice was so soft. “Hold me.” Bill wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist, dragging him close. Dipper was draped over the demon now, his head resting on the demon’s shoulder._

_Bill could smell the boy’s skin, wood smoke and lemon laundry detergent, probably from his sheets. It made him smile, having the boy so close to him. Dipper wiggled and Bill’s breath hitched again. Fuck, he could so easily lose himself in the kid. In the soft skin and pretty curls that just begged to be pulled. He hissed and gripped Dipper’s hip, “enough Pine Tree, stay still”. The kid would push him too far if he kept squirming. “Sleep.”_

_Dipper picked his head up. “I’m not tired.” He was biting on that lush lower lip again. “I don’t want to sleep.”_

_Bill hummed. He wanted to be the one biting that lip, making Pines moan. “What do you want Pine Tree?”_

_He tilted his head. Dipper flushed. His eyes were downcast. “I want you to… touch me.”_

_Fuck, the kid was precious with his innocence. Bill couldn’t help but smirk. “Where do you want me to touch you Pines?”_

_The kid’s sharp eyes flicked up to Bill’s. His blush darkened and he took the demon’s free hand, wrapping his slender fingers through Bill’s and pulling his hand back. Down the teen’s smooth, muscular back and to the swell of his ass._

_Bill groaned, squeezing one of the kid’s plump cheeks and watching his blush turn darker, spreading down the teen’s neck. Bill surged up to a sitting position. Dipper’s long legs fell on either side of the demon’s hips._

_Bill growled, leaning forward to bit the smooth column of Dipper’s neck. “A…ah.” The teen gasped, his hips bucked into Bill’s, rubbing his growing erection into Bill’s. Both hissed in pleasure._

_Bill sucked a dark mark into Dipper’s sun kissed skin, lapping at the blooming hickey. Dipper was already lost in the touching, the groping. Bill couldn’t believe how beautiful the teen was, so sensitive. Bill wanted to leave dark hickeys all over the boy, mark him as Bill’s property. F_

_uck, his cock was throbbing in his silk pajama pants. Bill pulled back from the kid. “Pines, how far do you want this to go?” He needed to know that the kid was ready._

_Dipper lifted his head, his pupils were blown and he had bitten those plush lips until they were red and swollen. “I want…. I want you to…fuck me.” His words were so quiet, if Bill hadn’t been supernatural he would have never heard those last words._

_He tilted Dipper’s head up, capturing his lips in a heady kiss and slipping his free hand down the back of the teen’s pant, over the firm skin of his ass. “Mmm, as you wish, Pine Tree.” Bill was so hard for the kid. He’d wanted this for months. “Bill.” “Mmm, yes, beg me for it Pines. Maybe I’ll take mercy on you.:_

_“Bill”. Dipper started to fade away, the needy teen turning to smoke under his hands. Bill growled. He wanted to fuck the kid._

Bill woke with a start, snarling. His dream was just getting to the good part and waking left him increasingly frustrated. His cock was painfully hard caught in the denim of the jeans he had fallen asleep in.

The demon threw his arm over his face, groaning. He’d made a three-year deal with a kid he wanted to jump at every chance. Three years of having to see Pines every day and falling asleep aching for the kid. Fucking human body and it’s needs and emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support loves!


	9. Into the Dead of the Night we Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has worse mood swings than I do, which is hella impressive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was pulled away on a last minute camping trip. I had to finish this chapter this morning when I got home. Is anyone else catching on that Bill is emotionally a mess and Dipper is just plain clueless. Poor kid.

Dipper had been pacing in his room, biting his nails down to nubs. Bill had told him that the demon would have company, and Dipper desperately wanted to avoid another run in with Eight Ball. Out of all Bill’s friends, that demon was the worst.

Dipper was getting stir crazy though. He needed something to do. Sitting around doing nothing would drive him off the edge and probably cause another panic attack. He really didn’t want to have another one of those around Bill. The dream demon seeing him like that once was more than enough.

Dipper flinched when he heard doors slamming in the hall. It had barely been three hours since Bill left him alone in his room. Now the demon was storming down the hall slamming things. Just what he needed.

Dipper sighed and nudged open the broken door. Bill was storming down the hall, his blond hair ruffled and jeans slung low over narrow hips. Dipper flushed, scanning the bare expanse of the demon’s back. He was tattooed from his shoulders to his hips. The middle of his back was taken up by a frighteningly realistic rendering of Bill’s true form. Dipper flinched when he saw the sightless eye of the tattoo. It sent shivers down his spine.

There were lines of black script spiraling away from the center of his back. Words written in a language Dipper didn’t recognize or understand. They were mesmerizing though. Below that a line of black roses bloomed, the thrones on the stems dripping with blood that looked like it shimmered in the dimly lit hall.

Dipper hadn’t realized he was staring until Bill whirled on his heel, eyes glowing red. The demon looked dangerous, snarling and staring directly at Dipper. His fingers were tipped with black claws that hadn’t been there before.

“Something new to bitch about Pine Tree, or are you just plotting to stab me in the back?” Bill’s lip curled.

Dipper flinched back. This was the Bill he was expecting. Angry and vengeful. Bill’s eyes flickered, his golden eyes turning red and bright with rage. His curled lip exposed a white fang.

“I’m running out of patience Pines.” The demon’s voice was a rough rasp. “Either speak or get out of my sight.”

Dipper winced again. “I…uh…. I was wondering if you have some books I could use… for research?” He flushed, the nervous stutter only came out when he was scared. It was another sign of weakness he would have been happier with Bill never knowing about.

The demon snorted. “Basement.” He twisted back around, disappearing into the bathroom and leaving Dipper alone again. He slumped against the door jam, wiping the sweat off the back of his neck. He never wanted to see Bill that worked up ever again.

Dipper tiptoed past the bathroom door and sprinting down the stairs. He had no clue where the basement was, he’d cleaned the entire downstairs and hasn’t seen any sign of a basement. Dipper groaned in frustration, it wasn’t his fault that Bill was an unreasonable asshole. As much as the demon tried to hide it, he was still a raging asshole. Dipper couldn’t let himself forget that.

He wandered through the kitchen, looking for any door that could lead to a basement. All he could find was the supply closet full of cleaning stuff. There was nothing in the foyer, living room, or back hall. Dipper hissed in irritation and threw open the back door. The fresh air hit him in a wave. Dipper rocked back on his heels and sighed. The tension in his body drained as he took a step onto the back porch.

The evening air was heavy with dew, still a little chilly from spring, and crisp with the smell of wet earth and green things. He sighed and took another step, bare toes curling on the damp boards of the porch. To his right were a pair of swinging cellar doors. Dipper wasn’t willing to close himself up in the house quite yet though. There were old rusted chairs on the porch and the fresh air was just what he needed to help clear his head.

He settled on the rusty chair and watched the back yard. Bill’s house was backed up to a field, there were deer wandering across it now. Dipper watched them bounding and grazing in the tall grass. He sighed and leaned back, kicking his feet up on the railing. He’d slept through most of the day, thanks to Bill and his night time adventures.

It had been such a long time since Dipper hadn’t had to worry about Mabel or school. In some ways, this was a blessing. Bill’s house was quiet, there was no one telling him how bright his future was while avoiding talking about his sister. Dipper was learning to enjoy the quiet. He didn’t have to comfort everyone or insist that everything would be fine. He could just…. Be.

The peace of the evening was broken by the sound of tires on the gravel drive. Dipper shot upright, eyes flicking to the back door. More of Bill’s people were the last thing he wanted. They broke the peace of this place. The peace that only settled when it was just him and Bill, left to wander the house without running into one another.

He poked his head in the back door. Bill was thundering down the stairs, Dipper could hear him cursing the entire way down. Bill darted into the entry hall, he was still dressed in just a pair of jeans. Bill wrenched open the front door so violently that the knob smashed through the wall. Dipper flinched and ducked back outside. Bill didn’t need him.

He went back to his chair; the demon’s drama wasn’t any of his business. He sighed and stood, popping his spine and wandering over to the double doors. Dipper lifted them open with ease and headed down the rough-cut stone steps.

The basement of the house was dry, but cold as ice. Dipper regretted not grabbing his jacket. There were boxes littered all over the place. Dipper sat down on a plastic crate and pulled the nearest box close, opening it. This one was full of plates and bowls. Dipper rolled his eyes. This was going to be another long night.

He grabbed the next box, another one full of useless household items. Things Bill should probably be using in his sparse kitchen. He started digging through the piles of boxes, pulling any that had books in them to the left side of the room. The others he stacked on the right. Some he wanted to drag upstairs. Most were full of shit.

He was just about to start flipping through some old leather-bound books when he heard Bill bellowing. “DIPPER!”

He jumped, Bill sounded furious. He hesitated for a minute, not sure what the demon wanted, but knowing that it wasn’t going to be good. Dipper sighed and ran his dusty fingers through his hair. Stalling wouldn’t win him anything in the end.

He jogged up the stone steps, emerging into the heavy dewy twilight and bounding into the back door. He stopped in the back hall and took a deep breath. “I’m downstairs!” He winced when his voice broke the silence of the house.

It rang out of a minute, then the sound of Bill marching down the stairs. The demon turned the corner at the end, his golden eyes were heavy lidded, he looked lethal stalking toward Dipper. The demon had bothered to put on a long-sleeved dress shirt, he hadn’t bothered to button it up. For some reason that left Dipper more flustered than the shirtless demon had.

“Pine Tree.” Bill had moved forward until he was practically nose to nose with Dipper. The hard wood of the back door was digging into Dipper’s back, stopping him from backing up any more. The demon leaned forward, his hand resting on the wood behind Dipper’s head. “Pines.” Bill’s free hand came up to stroke Dipper’s cheek. “I thought, that maybe, you were stupid enough to try and run.”

Dipper could smell the heavy scent of alcohol rising off the demon. He crinkled his nose and turned his head away. “I thought demons couldn’t get drunk.” In all his research, he’d never came across any record of alcohol effecting demons. It was recorded to be too weak to affect their systems.

Bill chuckled, his hand tightened, gripping Dipper’s face and jerking his head back around. His golden eyes were so dilated. Dipper felt a spike of fear bolt down his spine. Bill was unpredictable like this. He was dangerous like his. Out of control. “It takes a lot to get a demon drunk. You”, he tweaked Dipper’s cheek, “you are just the motivation I need to drink”.

Dipper scowled at Bill. He tried to shove the demon off him. “I won’t be blamed for whatever sick issues you have.” Dipper hissed in pain when the demon pushed harder. Bill was pinning him to the door with the entire length of his body. The hot flush of the demon’s body made Dipper uncomfortable.

“Pine Tree”, the demon’s hot breath puffed over his face. The smell of alcohol was still strong, “you are the only thing causing problems in my incredible immortal life”. He sighed. The golden eyes flickered over Dipper’s face. He groaned, pulling away from Dipper and running a hand over his face. “Next time, let me know where you’re going.”

Dipper scowled. “You told me….”

Bill cut him off with a rude wave of his hand. “Py is visiting again, we need food. Something… greasy.” He twisted on his heel with a flourish. The ridiculous black silk dress shirt fluttered around his lean body. Bill stumbled down the hall, twisting around the end of the stairs and clambering up them.

Dipper peeled himself away from the door and stormed into the kitchen. He’d let his guard down last night. Now Bill’s true colors were shining through. Demon prick.

There was nothing worth cooking in this kitchen. Dipper yanked his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. Ordering food for the two needy demons would be easier than trying to cook with a frozen chuck of chicken and some wilted vegetables.

Dipper found the number for a local pizza place, putting in his order, snooping around Bill’s kitchen to find any way to pay for the food. He found a wallet in the drawer next to the stove, inside it there was a crumpled wad of money and a driver’s license with an address for the house. Lucky for him and stupid on Bill’s part.  

He slumped at the kitchen table, resting his head on his folded arms. It seemed like all he did these days was sleep and worry. His parents had been worried about him too at one point. Dipper had always been more mellow than Mabel, but this past year had been rough even for him.

Dipper was afraid that the world was too small, even for him, with everything he knew. He worried that some-day the mysteries would run out, there would be nothing left unexplained and for him that was worse than death.

Stan and Ford were the same way, they needed the thrill of the unknown. Of never knowing what was coming next. Dipper had inherited that trait from the both of them. With it came his pessimistic attitude, so unlike Mabel’s optimism. One day, the adventures would run out. For Dipper that was the end. For Mabel, it was would the start of something new. She would find a way to twist an ending into something .

There was always the unknown he faced now, whatever the thing that he had drug out of the dark was. The thing that managed to scare Bill. That was new, it might rip his guts out, but at least it wasn’t boring. Optimism, just like Mabel would want from him.

He frowned. Bill needed to cut it out with the weird mood swings before Mabel and Pacifica came to visit. Right now, the demon was setting him on edge. He really didn’t want to deal with Bill pinning him to a door and practically assaulting him in front of his twin. That was not a line of questioning he wanted to deal with from either girl. Mabel would probably try and kill Bill.

That would be fun to watch. Dipper didn’t doubt Mabel’s ability to rip the demon apart. Mable was savage, she could kill you with a smile. It had got worse as they aged, Mabel was sweet ninety five percent of the time. That other five percent, let’s just say you didn’t mess with her or her family. She had been right at Dipper’s side during the Weirdmageddon and after the fact. She was fierce.

The doorbell ringing jerked him back upright. Dipper grabbed hurried to the front door before the sound could disturb Bill. He didn’t want the poor delivery kid being traumatized by the drunken mess of a demon.

He jerked open the door, forcing a smile to face the delivery man. Dipper barely gave the kid time to talk, he just shoved a fifty-dollar bill at the kid and grabbed the pizza box. Seeing someone so close to his own age living a normal life was almost depression. The pizza delivery kid didn’t have to worry about demons or cancer or other fucked up things that the Pines family was known for encountering. Lucky delivery kid.

Dipper jogged up the stairs. The door to Bill’s bedroom was open and he could hear wild laughter. Dipper crept toward the door. Disturbing Bill in his room seemed dangerous. Dipper was never sure how the demon would react.

He approached anyway, knocking on the dark door frame. Py was the first one to look up at Dipper. Bill was sprawled face down on his bed laughing.

Dipper was blown away by the female demon, she was stunning in her human form. She had thick magenta curls and dark brown skin that created a stunning contrast. Her eyes were sharp, sparkling grey. She grinned when she locked eyes with Dipper. “I think I broke your human toy Bill.”

Dipper flushed, he managed to scowl at Pyronica. If there was one thing the bout was sick of, it was cocky demons. Bill looked up, his golden eyes glazed. “Piiines.” His voice was an obnoxious slur. “Pine Tree, come here and love me!” Bill threw one arm out.

Dipper rolled his eyes skyward. “Food.” He held the pizza box out in front of him, a barrier between him and the intoxicated demon. “Something greasy.”

Pyronica perked with interest. She hopped up from the bed, stumbling and catching herself on a post. “Oooooh, your human pet fetches so well Cipher. I should get myself one.” She snatched the box with us. “Come eat with us kiddo, drink too, it’s a party!” She fell back on Bill’s bed, laughing and almost dumping the pizza all over the place.

Dipper cringed. “Ah, no.” He pointed over his shoulder. “I need to go…. Research.”

Pyronica snorted. “This one really is sixer’s nephew. Who would turn down a party to go do research.” She twisted to face Bill, pouting. “Make the human stay and eat. He’s already too skinny.”

Dipper flushed again. These demons were out of control. Bill was sitting up though, studying him with narrowed eyes. “Pines, are you taking care of yourself?” The edge the alcohol had given his voice was gone, his golden eyes super focused on Dipper.

Dipper scowled. Sure, sometimes he got caught up in his work, or Mabel, or his mood swings, but he ate…. Sometimes. Come to think of it, the most he’d been eating these past few months had been within this week, with Bill. Before, he had Mabel to worry about; and if Mabel wasn’t eating, he wasn’t going to. The chemo meant that Mabel was normally not eating, or losing everything she tried to eat.

“Pine Tree, focus on me.” Dipper snapped back to reality when Bill spoke again. “Before our deal, were you taking care of yourself?” The focus of both demons was making Dipper uncomfortable.

He shifted from foot to foot. “As well as I could.” He nibbled his lower lip. “Can I go now?”

Bill arched one of his fine golden brows. “No, come eat.” He flipped open the pizza box. “Quickly, Py could eat this all herself, the pig she is.” The female demon scowled and flicked Bill in the ear.

Dipper sighed and moved to perch on the edge of the bed. He had barely settled on the edge of the mattress before Bill was grabbing him, an arm wrapped around his waist to pull Dipper flush with the demon’s body. Bill sighed, his arm still tight around Dipper. He used his free hand to grab a piece of pizza and take shove it in Dipper’s face. “Eat.”

Dipper was still reeling from being manhandled by the demon. He was flushed from his cheeks down to his chest. Bill had that effect on him, he could frazzle him in a heartbeat. Dipper took a bite of the pizza, grudgingly accepting that Bill was going to be as erratic as ever.

Pyronica was laying on her stomach, grinning at them. “Awe, adorable. Bill wants to take care of his little human.” She was already munching away at her third piece of pizza. Dipper flushed when she studied him so intensely. Pyronica grinned and rolled onto her back. “I should get going soon. Cipher here has me keeping an eye on your sister.”

Dipper twisted in Bill’s grasp, eyeing the demon. “Why?”

Bill scratched the back of his neck, he glared at Py. “Precautious. Ya know how it goes Pines. Anything that comes after you could just as easily find Shooting Star.” He rolled his eyes skyward. “And I’d never hear the end of it from you if something happened to her.”

Pyronica grinned, her grey eyes sparkled with mischief. “Whatever you say boss.” She sighed and rose with a dramatic huff. “I’ll catch you too clueless morons later.” Py disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Dipper was wiggled in Bill’s grip. “What did Pyronica mean, when she called us clueless?” He arched a brow at the demon. “What are we clueless about?”

Bill smirked and let Dipper go. “She’s just teasing us. Py likes to jump to conclusions.” He shook his head. “Female demons are always nosey. Don’t worry about it Pine Tree.” Bill pushed the empty pizza box off his bed. “You should go sleep. Tomorrow your precious twin and her lover will get here.”

Dipper perked up, digging his phone out of his back pocket. Bill was right. He had lost track of time in this house. Tomorrow Mabel would be here with Pacifica. He bound off the bed, grinning. Bill smiled at well. “Night kid.”

Dipper nodded, he bound out of the room and down the hall. His room was a mess and Mabel would be here tomorrow. Mabel would be here and she would be healthy tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to see her.

Dipper was frantically shuffling loose leaf papers into neat stacks and shoving his dirty clothes under the bed, to create an illusion that he hadn’t managed to create a disaster in the few days he had been here. The only thing he couldn’t fix was the door Bill had destroyed, and Mabel would question that. It was kind of hard to miss.

He was standing there, biting his nails and studying the room, when Bill spoke behind him. “Pine Tree, it’s late. Worry about it in the morning.” The demon was slumped against the door frame and smiling softly. “I don’t want your sister to think I’m depriving you of sleep. She frightens me.”

Dipper chuckled. “Mabel frightens everyone once they know her well. She hides her fire under layers of fluff, but it’s there.” Dipper yawned, he was tired. There was a lot he had to do before Mabel showed up in the morning. Sleeping now would be best.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll clean up downstairs and get the guest room ready for your sister.” Bill backed away, snapping his fingers. The door snapped back together into one piece, closing Bill on the outside.

Dipper pulled off his dirty clothes and fell into bed, letting his exhaustion wash over him in waves. He fell asleep smiling, thinking about seeing Mabel tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for all the support! If ya like it, leave kudos or a comment. You all are a bunch of angel children.


	10. Mabel and Paz know what's up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Paz are the only two who aren't emotionally constipated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha..ha. ha. Hi, I'm back. Sorry that I took so long to post such a small, shitty chapter. I've been having some major writers block/shitty mental health. It's been real. So I've got to thank you all for your support. It's a ray of sunshine in my shit storm of a life.

Dipper didn’t wake up when his alarm went off, or when Bill opened the door to check on him, or when Mabel and Pacifica arrived. No, Dipper didn’t wake up until his enthusiastic twin launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and squealing with excitement.

Dipper jolted, a split second of panic taking over him before his brain caught up. _Mabel._ His sister was beaming at him with a wide smile. The color had come back to her skin, she had put on weight, her eyes sparkled with the joys of life. The only sign that she had been so close to death was her still hairless head. Dipper’s cap was still shoved down tightly against her scalp. “Dippy, did ya miss me??”

Her voice. Dipper practically melted when Mabel spoke. She really was the stronger one between the two, and that unwavering optimism that shone through when she spoke proved that. Dipper untangled himself from his sheet and wrapped his arms around Mabel. “You have no idea Mabes.”

Mabel pulled away, eyes narrowed. “Nope. None of that moping voice Dipper. We’re here to celebrate.” She narrowed her eyes. “If it’s something Bill did, tell me though so I can kick his ass.” Her sunny smile was back. “Now get up so we can make breakfast. Your demon boyfriend left us all alone after he let us in.”

She jumped up. “I’ll be downstairs making pancakes.”

Mable had darted out of the room before Dipper could comment on Bill letting them in, or where they had got ingredients for pancakes. There was a new set of clean clothes waiting for him on the dresser, curtesy of Bill again. Dipper hated that he couldn’t get a read on the demon. One minute he was hostile and cold, the next draping himself all over Dipper and making sure he was taken care of. Dipper had never dealt with anyone who was so hot and cold.

Dipper tugged on a clean pair of jeans and buttoned a yellow and black flannel over his undershirt. He tugged a comb through his curls, trying to tame them. The sound of banging and laughter from the kitchen drew his attention. Dipper gave up on his hair and jogged down the stairs.

He stopped in the kitchen door, grinning. Mabel was frantically beating pancake mix with an electric mixer while Paz stood to the side, shell shocked and covered in a light layer of flour. It warmed his heart.

Pacifica spotted him standing there first. She grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. “Long time no see Pines, how’s it going?” She looked so different now. Dipper was shocked by the changes in the girl. Paz had changed so drastically after the fall of her family. Her face was bared of any makeup, her blond hair was sheered over at ear length, and there was a silver nose ring in on the left side of her nose. She looked like a different woman.

Dipper returned her smile. “Not bad Northwest, not bad for someone who sold their soul to a demon.”

Paz laughed at that and carded her fingers through her blond hair. “I’ve missed that dry wit.” She beamed at him. “Thanks for having me along here with Mabel.”

Dipper grinned and was about to respond when he was cut off by Bill, the demon elbowed his way past Dipper and into the kitchen. “I think you mean to thank me, princess. I let you tag along with Shooting Star so I could gawk at the star couple.” He poured himself a cup of black coffee and eyed the mess Mabel had made in the kitchen. “Your brother had to clean that up.” Well, someone was in a foul mood this morning.

Mabel eyed the demon and crossed her arms. “Why? Are both your arms broken? Can’t do a bit of hocus pocus and clean it up?”

Everyone fell dead silent. Dipper was watching Mabel and Bill. If Cipher made one move against Mabel he would beat the shit out of the demon. Paz was twisting her hands nervously. She looked like she wanted to go stand between Bill and her girlfriend.

Bill broke the silence by laughing. He slammed his coffee mug down on the counter and doubled over. Dipper blinked in shock. Mabel was staring at him jaw dropped.

“The classic Pines fire.” The demon was wheezing and grinning at Mabel. “I suppose I could do a little bit of hocus pocus and clean it up, but watching Pine Tree here get frustrated with it is even more fun.”

Dipper had to clench his fists to stop himself from snapping at the demon. Bill shook his head. “Ah, I still need Dipper to clean that. Part of our deal and all.”

Mabel flinched and glanced at Dipper, there was so much guilt in her eyes that it made him nauseous. He forced himself to smile at her. “It’s nothing Mabel. It’s not the worst thing I’ve ever done. Remember cleaning up after Grunkle Stan?”

She started laughing at that. Her entire face lit up and she laughed until tears ran down her face. “You’ve got a point there Dip-Dip.” She turned back to the stove. “Sit down so you can eat. Then we can decide what we’re doing today.” She was busying herself with pouring batter onto the hot frying pan. “Bill can survive one day without you, one day.” She cut the demon off before he could protest. “We’re taking Dipper into the town to decide what happens from here.” She eyed the demon who was red with frustration.

Bill finally sighed, glumly stirring his coffee. “One day, then I need him back.”

Mabel grinned. “Perfect. Tomorrow we’ll all go with you and see what you have Dipper doing.” There was steel in her hazel eyes. “I’m going to decide if this deal is really worth it.”

Bill laughed again. “Pines fire. I swear.” He turned to Paz who had slipped back into the corner unnoticed. “Good luck with that one. Once she puts her foot down, it’ll be damn hard to move it.”

Pacifica arched a brow at the demon. “I could say the same to you.”

Bill fell silent, glaring at Pacifica. The girl beamed at Mabel, walking over to her girlfriend and resting her head on her shoulder to whisper in her ear. Both Mabel and Paz laughed, leaving Dipper feeling anxious and Bill’s scowl deepening.

Mabel dropped a plate of her pancakes in front of Dipper. She slid him a mug of coffee as well. Concern creased her face. “Have you been sleeping Dipper?” The worry in her face made Dipper feel guilty.

He shrugged. “Ah… as well as is to be expected.” He shoved a mouthful of pancake into his mouth to buy himself time.

Mabel whirled around with her hands on her hips. “Dipper Pines, you know better than that.” Mabel placed her hands on her hips. “You can’t run on coffee all the time. You’ll age badly, like Grunkle Ford.”

Dipper muttered an excuse through a mouthful of pancakes and refused to meet his sister’s eyes. Mabel had settled across from him. She was still nailing him with her judgmental stare. No matter how bad she had gotten, how skinny and frail, she wouldn’t stand for Dipper to ignore his own health.

Dipper knew he was bad at taking care of himself without is twin’s constant nagging. He would get wrapped up in research or adventures and he would forget to eat or sleep.

“Dipper, ready to go?” Mabel snapped him out of his broody thoughts again. She had stood up and dumped her plate in the sink. Paz set her coffee mug on the counter, shouldering her way past Bill.

Dipper sighed and stood last. He eyed the demon. “I guess we’ll be back later. When those two are done with whatever mayhem they have planned.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head, strangely nervous about leaving the house.   

Bill just grunted and scrolled through his phone. The demon was frowning at whatever was on the screen, not paying attention to Dipper at all.

Mabel ran back into the kitchen to grab her twin’s hand and drag Dipper to the front door. “Come on Dipper, your sulky boyfriend will be okay without you.” Paz’s tinkling laugher made Dipper blush.

He glared at Mabel. “Bill is our enemy, why are you two acting so relaxed with this?” He tugged on his beat-up sneakers and followed the two girls out the front door.

Mabel rolled her eyes skyward. “Has he done anything to morally corrupt you since you called him asking for help?”

Dipper scowled and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. “No, not yet. He drug me around collecting favors from people.” Dipper tugged at his curls. “So, where are we going exactly?” He hadn’t left Bill’s house, had no clue what was in the town, but he would go if Mabel and Pacifica wanted him to.

Mabel was tossing Dipper her keys. He barely had time to jerk his hands up and snatch them out of the air. “The ocean Dipper, it’s only a two-hour drive and we have all day.” There was a wild sparkle in her eyes. Mabel wouldn’t be talked out of whatever plans she had for the trio. “I packed a picnic and everything. It’s in the cooler in the back.”

Dipper slid into the driver’s seat of Mabel’s car. Mabel and Pacifica both sat in the back, the passenger seat was occupied by the cooler with their lunch packed inside. Dipper pulled the car down the drive way and onto the road.

Mabel was grinning, leaning up on the center consol. “Hey Dip, we get to take the graduation trip that cancer was fucking us out of! Even if it’s just a day.” Her upbeat tone couldn’t do enough to hide the tear that welled in her eyes. Mabel wrapped her arm around the driver’s seat, around Dipper’s shoulders. She rested her forehead on the push seat, whispering in his ear. “Thank you so much for giving me this.”

Dipper, he couldn’t help but want to cry too when he heard the raw gratitude in his sister’s voice. Three years was the greatest graduation present anyone could have given them. Who would have guessed it would come from someone who once wanted them both dead?

Dipper focused on driving. It would be the greatest one-day graduation trip he or Mabel could even hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll post a longer chapter Tuesday night. Cross my heart.


	11. Down by the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a while everything is cute. Then hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised another chapter today and I am glad to deliver. Thanks for all the support munchkins. Y'all mean the world to me.

It turned out that Mabel and Paz wanted Dipper to drive to the coast so they could sit in the back and create choreography for every song that came on the radio. Some things never changed. The pair was still wildly competitive with each other. They just ended arguments with cute butterfly kisses instead of wicked fights. Dipper had to admit, they were adorable together. He was so glad his sister got time to spend with the woman she loved before the end.

He was happy to drive, basking in the chatter of the two and the upbeat pop songs. This was the best he had felt in months, the happiest. The drive was over too soon in his opinion. Dipper pulled into a parking space next to the beach. It was beautiful, towering trees reaching all the way down to the shore. The coast itself was rocky and full of tidal pools.

It was too cold to swim still, but the trio could sit on the shore and enjoy their picnic together with the ocean to lull them. Mabel was practically leaping out of the car before Dipper could put it in park. The ocean was one of her favorite places to go. Dipper found peace in a garden with his hands covered in earth. Mabel found it on the edge of the ocean.

Dipper helped the two girls unload the blankets and coolers from the car. Mabel was staggering under the weight of the biggest cooler, but she refused to let Paz or Dipper help her. She was so determined now that her strength was back. Dipper couldn’t have been prouder of his sister.

The trio picked their way across the rocky shore to a flat area to set up for the picnic. Paz scrambled off to find wood to build a fire. Dipper and Mabel were busy finding rocks to mark out the pit for their fire. The laughter and banter that passed between the three reminded Dipper of the old days, when him and Mabel spent the summers in Gravity Falls.

Dipper settled on a rock next to the fire, watching the waves crash up on the rocks. Mabel was busy getting the food ready for them. Paz sat next to Dipper, pushing her short hair back behind her ear. “So Pines, how has everything been with the demon?” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Dipper rubbed the back of his head and flushed. “Okay, a little weird. Bill is…. Erratic.” His flushed face darkened, thinking about the demon and his moods that shifted as quickly as the currents.

Paz smirked and leaned against Dipper’s shoulder. “Erratic huh? I thought that was what we expected from Cipher.”

Dipper smiled as well. “Weird erratic, different than his usual erratic.” Dipper wrapped an arm around Paz. “Have I thanked you yet? For all you do for Mabel?”

Pacifica laughed and shook her head. “Dipper Pines, you do not get to change the subject so I forget about Bill Cipher.” She glanced at him, eyes twinkling with mirth. “You gotta admit, he’s hot as a human.”

Dipper snorted, he could feel the heat of his blush spreading down his chest. “Sure, sure. If you’re attracted to pure evil.”

Pacifica laughed and elbowed Dipper in the ribs. “Or, if you’re attracted to tall, blond, god like men with eyes that can pierce straight to your soul.” She nudged him again. “I bet he’s got a great body too. All muscly and tan.”

Dipper let out a nervous chuckle. Paz wasn’t far off, Bill’s intricate tattoos made it all the better. He was beat red now. Pacifica laughed and shook her head. “You’ve got it bad Pines, having to live with that man.” Her smile turned sly. “That, or you’re the luckiest among us.”

Dipper was about to protest, being trapped with Bill wasn’t lucky, no matter how pretty the demon was, but Mabel plopped down on his other side, curling up against him. “Whatcha talking about? Dipper is an interesting shade of red.”

Paz laughed again and Dipper spluttered, trying to come up with something feasible for his flustered state. Paz beat him to it. “Dipper is shy about his demonic boyfriend.” She winked at Mabel. “You know, the tall, blond, handsome one?”

Mabel had tucked herself under Dipper’s other arm. She started laughing and nodded. “I know the one. The same one that has suddenly developed a set or morals and wants to help us? Yeah, that one is pretty awesome.”

Dipper sighed, and titled his head back to watch the clouds. “I can’t believe you both think that is a good idea. Do you remember the history Cipher and I have?” Dipper tugged at his curls. “Besides, he’s done three nice things. That doesn’t make up for trying to kill us. More than once.”

Mabel rolled her eyes and patted Dipper’s chest. “Okay Dip-Dip, whatever you gotta say.” She winked at Paz. Dipper groaned and elbowed Mabel in the side. These two were going to be the death of him. If Bill didn’t beat them to it.

“Alright kiddos.” Mabel patted Dipper’s knee. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.” She stood up, offering a hand to both Dipper and Pacifica. Mabel had laid out a feast for the three. She always was going above and beyond. It was one of her best qualities, she made up for Dipper’s scatter-brained habits.

Dipper settled next to the fire they had started and accepted a bottle of water Mabel tossed to him. Dipper sipped the water, watching Mabel throw one to Pacifica as well. She motioned toward the basket. “I have ham sandwiches and chicken sandwiches, take your pick.” She grabbed a ham one and tossed it to Paz. “There’s enough food for us to hang out all day.”

Mabel took a bite of her sandwich. “A day in which you don’t have to worry about Cipher!” Dipper threw a piece of bread at Mabel, which she dodged. His sister was laughing so hard she almost choked. They all scarfed down sandwiches before laying back on the blankets, staring at the clouds.

Mabel was resting with her head on Pacifica’s shoulder, running her fingers through Paz’s short hair. Watching them together was adorable. Dipper grinned. He was so happy that his sister was happy. Mabel deserved it after so many years of trying to make sure that he was happy.

Dipper was dozing off when he heard it. Something was rumbling under the surface of the earth. He frowned, sitting up and staring at the rock he was perched on. The pebbles next to his hand were shaking. It took Dipper a minute to process. Something dark, something dangerous, something that had been stalking him since California.

His heart stopped in his chest. He was an idiot; how could he forget? How could he put Mabel and Paz in danger like this?”

They had both noticed the shaking ground at this point too. Mabel was sitting up, wide hazel eyes locked on Dipper. “Hey earth to Dip-Dop, something freaky is going on.”

Dipper snapped out of his trace. “Run.” It was barely a whisper the first time. “Mabel, take Paz and run!” He shouted that, standing up and leaping off the rock. Mabel had pulled Paz up and was racing for the car. Dipper twisted around, watching the ground split and crack. The rock he had been sitting on cracked right in two.

“Dipper!” Mabel was standing next to the car, looking panicked. “Hurry!”

Dipper just shook his head and backed away. “Go Mabes!” His voice cracked as darkness poured out of the hole in the ground. Ice cold air rushed out as well, the scent of mildew and decay, and bone chilling fear. Dipper had to keep whatever this thing was away from his sister. He shouldn’t have left Bill, he’d promised to keep this thing away from him. Whatever it was.

He took another step back and almost stumbled over the rocks. Dipper knew that it could chase him down in a heartbeat. Running would mean his back would be to his enemy when it attacked. The dark took shape, forming some multi-legged creature that sent shivers down Dipper’s spine. It snorted, scenting the rock where Dipper had been sitting. He winced when its shadowy head snapped up, swirling white eyes flickering over him.

_Prey_

The thing drug itself across the rock, it’s smoky form rasped over the stone. The noise made Dipper wince. It was almost nauseating. He heard the car start and rev. Mabel was getting out of here, which was good. She shouldn’t put herself in the line of danger. Not when she was already running on borrowed time.

Dipper braced himself, grabbing a piece of drift wood from the rocks and facing the thing. “Already big ugly, come get me.” He tossed the piece of wood back and forth, preparing to defend himself.

The thing was feet away now. The smell was so over whelming that Dipper felt dizzy. He almost missed the first lunge. The beast leapt, shrieking. Dipper yelped and swung the piece of wood. The sickening crack of impact rang in his ears. He felt something crunch in the beast, which was sent tumbling to the left.

“Yeah, not so tough, are you big ugly?” Dipper steeled himself as the thing gathered for a second lunge. The thing hissed and growled. Dipper braced, his eyes narrowed. “You can come after me all you want, I’d die before I let you come after Mabel.”

The thing shrieked again. Dipper could see the edge of pearly fangs. “Alright big guy, come at me.” The thing lunged a second time. Dipper swung and sent it flying with another cracking blow. The piece of wood in his hands shattered. Sharp claws caught his arm this time around.

Dipper groaned in pain. Hot blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the rocks below. He glanced at the wound and hissed in shock. There were lines of black expanding from the open gash. The sight made Dipper queasy.

“What the?” He was hit was a wave of dizziness that made him stumble. The thing chattered with excitement. Dipper groaned, it was gathering to attack again and he had lost his weapon.

Dipper’s vision was fuzzing. He saw the thing start to lunge, but he was too slow, too dizzy to move. Dipper closed his eyes and waiting for those sharp claws and teeth to tear him apart.

It never happened. He was caught in a wave of heat. Dipper frowned. Somehow, he had ended up sitting on the ground. There was a ring of blue fire around him. Bill’s fire. Bill, who had promised that this thing wouldn’t get Dipper during the three years of their deal.

Dipper felt relief sweep through his. Bill had it under control. He felt someone pick him up, strong arm wrapped around his shoulder and legs. “Hang in there Pine Tree.” The voice sounded fuzzy, far away. Dipper’s head lolled and his eyes closed.

“Pines, stay with me.” The voice snapped him back into consciousness. “That nether beast poisoned you Pine Tree. I need you to focus on my voice and stay awake until I can get you home.” Dipper frowned. He was trusting Bill to heal him? What if the demon demanded more payment?”

“Pines, stop squirming. I promised I’d protect you for these years.” The hands tightened around Dipper. “Shooting Star will never let me live it down if I let you die.”

Dipper felt the tight pressure of teleportation. He moaned in pain and curled in tighter to Bill’s chest. He was losing consciousness fast.

“Alright Pine Tree, alright. We’re home. Just hang in there.” There was panic in Bill’s voice. That was the last thing that Dipper was aware of before everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTION AND A CLIFFHANGER! *evil laugh*


	12. A Clueless Game of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near death experiences make talking about feelings only a little less awkward. Mabel is still a gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello munchkins. I'm posting early because ya girl has to work a double shift tomorrow. Please let me die in peace. I hate doubles. So here's a slightly early present for all you wonderful rainbow children before I go sleep.

There was a scorching pain in Dipper’s left side and arm. He was feverish, tossing and crying out. No one was coming, he was alone with his pain. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, a cooling hand settled on his forehead. He could make out a faint muttering, the soft brush of fingers again his cheek. Someone’s head resting on his shoulder.

Dipper faded in and out of awareness for what felt like ages. When he was close to waking he could make out the concerned murmurs of his sister. Mabel, Mabel was waiting for him to wake up. There was the soft weight of her fingers dragging over his face. The steady pressure of her body against his when she crawled in next to him to sleep.

He was aware of Paz standing in the corner, fidgeting with worry. She was silent through the ordeal. Her hand resting on Mabel’s shoulder to show her support.

He was aware of Bill, of the demon’s cool hands brushing his hair back and his soft words of encouragement. _Come back to us Pine Tree._

He was aware of the poison that was slowly being drawn out of his system. It hurt, it was like little claws ripping from his veins, his muscles, his flesh. Whatever had entered his system when that _thing_ attacked him was reluctant to leave without killing him.

Dipper was sure at one point that the poison would be the death of him, that he couldn’t survive the pain and damage that his body was suffering through. He was going to die, and his deal would be broke, his sister would be ill again. Everything would go to hell because he couldn’t stop himself from poking around where he didn’t belong.

It was all his fault.

Dipper trashed in his sleep. When that happened, it took both Mabel and Bill to hold him down. Mabel cried when that happened. With the tables turned, she knew what it felt like to be losing a sibling, a twin. This time there was no deal to be made. Bill was already doing all that he could.

 Dipper had to do the rest, he had to put in his half of the fight to survive.

Four days after the attack, he opened his eyes. The first thing he was aware of was Mabel’s head resting on his shoulder while she slept. The second was that he wasn’t in his bed, he was in Bill’s leaned back on a pile of extravagant pillows.

Dipper groaned, his mouth was dry and tasted like death itself. His body ached all over, and he’d lost weight that he really didn’t have the body mass to spare. Overall, it looked like he’d been dragged through all hell’s levels.

Dipper pushed himself upright, his arms were shaky with exhaustion. Mabel stirred, her eyelids fluttering. “Dip?” She pushed herself upright. Dipper forced himself to smile at her. Tears welled in her eyes and Mabel threw her arms around him. “Bill! Dipper’s awake!” Tears ran freely down Mabel’s cheeks.

Dipper wrapped an arm around her. “Hey, hey, Mabes don’t cry. I’m fine, I swear.”

She pulled back and slugged him in the arm. “You always say that you idiot, even when you’re not.”

Their reunion was interrupted by Bill bursting into the room. The demon’s blond hair was messy with sleep and there were dark bags under his eyes. Dipper grinned at him as well, sheepish. “I, ah, I owe you thanks.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks for saving my ass.”

Bill grinned. “Well, it’s a nice ass, it would be stupid to let it go to waste.”

Just like that, the cocky demon was back. There was none of the panic and worry that he had expressed when Dipper had collapsed. Bill shuffled from foot to foot. “I’ll get you some food and water. We need to get you strong again.” He banged out the door as quickly as he had come in, leaving Mabel and Dipper alone again.

Mabel say up, twisting the end of her braided hair. “You know, he didn’t rest for the first three days. Paz made him go to bed this morning because he almost collapsed in the kitchen.” She pursed her lips. “He’s….. different from how I remember. He cares about you Dip.”

Dipper arched an eyebrow at his sister. “What exactly do you mean Mabes?”

She was twisting her hair around faster. “Dipper, Bill knows us better than most people. He came when you called. He saved me and you. Maybe we shouldn’t hold the past against him.” She glanced at him. “Ya know, clean slate and all.”

Dipper snorted. “He also tried to hill us more than once, I think he owes us a couple saves to make up for that.” He let his head fall back against the pillows. “Mabes, I almost died, get to your point before it happens again.”

Mabel rolled her eyes skyward. “Awake for less than an hour and you’re already a snarky shit.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Cipher is crushing on you, hard, and I think you’re not completely opposed to being with him.” Mabel smirked. “It’s just a bonus that you two would be an adorable couple.”

Dipper was shocked into silence. That wasn’t what he had expected from Mabel. Paz, yes, he expected Paz to try and play match maker. Mabel wouldn’t meet his eyes. She was busy twisting up the end of her braid as tightly as she could.

The two’s awkward silence was broken by Bill reentering the room with a tray and a pitcher of water. “Alright Pine Tree, gotta get you nursed back to health.” The demon ignored the weird tension in the room and bustled forward. He set the pitcher on the small table next to the bed and set the tray by Dipper’s side.

Mabel stood up and backed toward the door. Her hazel eyes were fill of mirth. “I’ll leave you two to it. Pacifica is probably waiting for an update on Dip-Dop.” She raced out the door like the traitor she was, leaving Dipper alone with Bill after she was the one that had pulled all their awkward feelings into the open.

Dipper couldn’t even meet the demon’s eyes. He just stared down at his hands twisted up in the blankets. Bill sat down in the chair that Mabel had just left empty. Bill folded his arms and leaned against the bed. Dipper shuffled, his hands twitching nervously against the blankets.

Bill was silent was well, which made Dipper more nervous than he had been before. It gave him too much time in which to study the demon’s face.

Dipper hadn’t notices the fine curve of Bill’s golden eyelashes against his tawny cheeks. He hadn’t notices the small silver stud in the demon’s left ear, or the way the tips of his blond hair were lighter than the roots, or the soft curve of his lips. Fuck, Bill was beautiful, his face was captivating. Dipper internally winced. He was so screwed.

“Ah, Pines. Are you gonna eat anytime soon?” Bill was squinting at Dipper. He flushed and grabbed the tray the demon had brought for him. Bill had brought him some chicken soup and crusty bread. Dipper yelped when he almost sent the bowl flying into his lap. Bill caught it and steadied it with his lightening quick reflexes. “Easy kid, we don’t need you hurting yourself more.”

Dipper let out an uncomfortably loud, awkward laugh. Bill flinched back in shock and the silence fell between them once again. Dipper started to slur down his soup faster than was wise to break it.

“Ah kid, I didn’t mean to fuck up whatever balance we had going here by interrupting your death ya know. I just….promised to keep you safe. I was keeping that promise.” Bill carded his fingers through his wild hair. “So, ya know, just relax. I don’t want anything in return.” Bill stood up. “I’ll leave you in peace, you’ve had enough people hovering over you.”

Dipper blinked owlishly and nodded. He was still stuck on Mabel’s words. About him and Bill, together, stuck on Bill’s soft lips and how badly he wanted to kiss the demon. Stupid, fucking emotions. They were worse now that the demon had saved him. They were out in the open now. Mabel had to go stick her match making, know-it-all nose in it. She was right, she was always right.

“Pines Tree, you okay there?” Bill was frowning. He was leaning closer to Dipper, which wasn’t good. Dipper could smell his smoky, woodsy scent and it made him want to cuddle up with the demon.

“Mabel says you like me.” The words poured out of Dipper’s stupid mouth before he could stop them. “She’s rarely wrong.”

Bill froze, his golden eyes were wide with shock. The demon blink and rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks were flushed darker than the rest of his face. Dipper was watching him, his nerves leaping out of control.

“Ah, but maybe she is this time. I just… wondered. Maybe, it would make…”

Bill grabbed the front of Dipper’s shirt and drug him forward. His lips met Dipper’s with intensity and passion. The demon kissed Dipper senseless, nipping at his lower lip and tangling his free hand in Dipper’s hair. “Pines, shut up.” Bill nipped at the boy’s bottom lip again. “You’re rambling confuses me.”

Dipper fell back against the pillows, his head felt fuzzy and his heart was pounding. “So, that means….”

Bill growled and rolled his eyes skyward. “Dipper Pines, I don’t think I could make that any clearer. Shooting Star was dead on with her assessment. You make me crazy.” His voice dropped, becoming a husky growl. “Every time I see you, I want to push you up against the wall and do _sinful_ things to you. I want to make you _weak_.”

Dipper flushed and bit his lower lip. Bill had knocked the empty bowl and tray onto the floor when he had grabbed Dipper. He hadn’t seemed to care much at the time. Nothing but the two of them had mattered at the time.

“Ah, Bill.” The demon glanced up at Dipper. “Maybe, can we wait until Mabel and Paz leave to figure this out. I don’t want her to know she was right.” Dipper flushed.

Bill broke into wild laughter. He leaned forward and kissed Dipper’s forehead. “Anything for you Pine Tree.” His long fingers tangled with Dipper’s. “Anything for you.”

Dipper sighed and leaned back, his eyes closing. “Can I sleep?”

“Of course, Pines.” Bill stood up and tucked the blankets in tighter around Dipper. “Someone will come up later to check on you.” He brushed Dipper’s hair back from his forehead. “After they leave, we need to figure this out Pines. Ignoring you any longer is gonna make me go insane.”

“Bill?” Dipper’s eyelids were heavy with exhaustion.”

“Yes Pine Tree?”

“Can you kiss me one more time?” Dipper glanced at the demon through half closed eyes.

Bill smiled. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Dipper’s lips. “Sleep, you need to build your strength.”

Dipper fell back asleep with a soft smile on his face. He felt warm inside, safe. He felt the best he had in the past year.

* * *

 

Dipper woke back up a few hours later, feeling groggy, but with more strength than he had before. He sat up and yawned, pushing his tangled hair back from him face. He winced at the feeling of the greasy strands. He needed to shower and change into clean clothes.

Dipper tried to stand. His legs were weak and skaky from inactivity, but he could keep himself upring. Dipper used the wall to support himself as he made his way to Bill’s bathroom. He made his way to the skin, splahing water on his face and running his damp fingers through his hair. He winced at his reflection. The few days of illness had done a real number on him. Dipper wa pale, his fce gaunt with dark bags hanging under his eyes. His hair was matted and dirty from days of being in bed. He was a mess. He was a mess and Bill had still wanted to kiss him.

Heat flushed down Dipper’s face and neck. His feelings for the demon were a tangled mess. When Bill had kissed him, it had made warmth flood his heart, it had made his head fuzzy, it had made him _happy_. That was hard to deny. It was hard to admit that he had feelings for the demon through, after everything that Bill had done.

Dipper sighed and stumbled over to the shower, shedding his sick clothes on the way. The hot water was a welcome relief. Dipper sighed and leaned against the shower wall, letting the water wash away a layer of sweat and grim. His left arm, the one that had been wounded, was completely healed. Another gift from Bill.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The shower had left him feeling stronger and fresh. He left the bathroom in a cloud of stream and sighed, none of his clothes were in this room. It was all Bill’s stuff. He approached the wardrobe with caution. Most of Bill’s stuff were his elaborate suits. That was the last thing Dipper wanted to be caught in.

Dipper rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He should just go to his room and get a clean pair of jeans and a hoodie. Dipper pushed open the bedroom door, making sure that no one was out in the hall to catch him leaving Bill’s room. He really didn’t want to talk about his feelings with Mabel anymore.

Dipper darted across the hall into his room. Mabel and Paz had brought him some clothes, leaving his bags on the bed in his room. He dug out a pair of comfy sweat pants and a hoodie. He sighed and flopped back in his narrow bed. His phone was sitting on the table, plugged into the wall. He grabbed it and opened his Facebook out of habit.

It was strange too him to see the normal lives of his friends. The chaos of graduation, the panic about college, relationships ending and beginning. It was all so normal. They all would be stunned if they knew half the shit going on in Dipper’s life. He sighed and closed the app, it was too much for him to deal with at the time. He had too much to worry about as it was.

He folded his arm behind his head, staring up at the water damaged ceiling. Dipper was just drifting off again when he heard Mabel calling for him from the other room. “Dipper, where the hell are you?” There was a note of panic in her voice.

Dipper sighed and stood up. He poked his head out of the room. “I’m over here Mabes. No need to panic.”

Mabel came flying out of Bill’s room. She had a look of frazzled panic. “Thank god, I was afraid something had…” Mabel trailed off, gnawing her bottom lip.

Dipper wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t Mabel, nothing can get me here. Bill promised.” Dipper patted her back. “I trust him about that.”

Mabel sighed and rested her head on Dipper’s shoulder. “There’s food downstairs, and movies. Paz and I, we need to leave in the morning. So I figured we could spend the last night watching some cheesy rom coms.”

Dipper groaned. “I don’t know Mabes, I’m still pretty weak…”

She elbowed him in the side, laughing. “Don’t be an ass Dip-Dop.” She tugged at his hoodie string. “Bill cooked again, he’s amazing.”

Dipper scowled. “What, he cooks? That jerk had me cooking for him.”

Mabel laughed and tugged the string again. “That’s a shame. He’s a wizard in the kitchen. Stop pouting and come on Dip.” She lead him down the stairs by his hoodie string. He went along willingly. He didn’t want his sister to leave in the morning. He had spent most of Mabel’s visit sick. He would do anything to make her happy.

Mabel was darting into the kitchen, laughing. Bill was leaned against the counter, wearing an apron and stirring something in a sauce pan. Pacifica was sitting at the table sipping coffee. Everything about the scene in the kitchen was so domestic that it warmed Dipper’s heart.

Bill turned around, smiling. “Hey Pine Tree, come have some dinner.”

Dipper smiled back, walking over to sit next to Paz. It was nice to have his family all together like this. Everyone safe, happy. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wonderful comments fuel my gay ramblings. Keep em' coming and maybe the writer's block won't catch up with me. Thanks so much guys!


	13. Soft as Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about 3 pages of smut. Forgive me for vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya kiddos! I'm alive (barely) and kicking! I am so so so sorry for disappearing without warning. I wrote some dirty smut to make up for it. Please love me again.

Bill had made them all the best spaghetti Dipper had ever had for dinner. Bill preened under the praise that the three humans rained on him while eating. It made Dipper happy to see them all interacting without tension between them. Everything was just so much more…chill when he relaxed and trusted Bill.

Dipper sighed and leaned back in his chair, he was drowsy now. He was still tired from being injured.

Mabel and Paz were doing dished, Bill had gone up to his office. They were all startled up Pyronica popping into the middle of the kitchen in a cloud of pink smoke. Dipper yelped and jumped so badly that he tipped the chair over backwards with a loud clatter. Mabel whirled around with a snarl, holding a kitchen knife in her hand.

Py was doubled over, blood dripping from a nasty tear in her shoulder and bruises covering her face. Her pink hair was smoking in some places. To sum it up, she looked like she’d be drug backwards through hell.

Paz was the first one by the demon’s side. She slipped an arm around Pyronica’s shoulders and helped the gasping demon to a chair. “Mabel, go get Cipher.” Dipper was impressed with how well Paz was handling the situation. His sister took off up the stairs to get Bill. Dipper rocketed up to get Py a glass of water.

The female demon wheezed and gulped the water down in a rush. “P-Pines.” She smiled, her eyes squinted with pain. “Didn’t know you c-cared.”

Dipper just forced himself to smile in return. The demon looked like hell, he was a little worried that she wouldn’t bounce back from this. He was interrupted by Bill elbowing his way in next to you. “Who the hell did this?”

Dipper took a step back, even Mabel winced. Bill’s voice was _wicked_. He sounded like he wanted to do bodily harm to everyone in the room. His eyes were shining golden and his finger nails had grown into deadly black claws. Bill caught Py under her chin and tilted his head back. His eyes flashed darker with rage. “Who would _dare_ do bodily harm to one of my own?”

Py forced another choked laugh. “The same b-beast that attacked your boy toy.” She winced every time she inhaled. “It d-didn’t appreciate your little smack down.” Py coughed and a gob of blood bubbled over her lips. “The fucker b-broke my ribs.” She groaned and leaned back in her chair. “Send the morals away Bill, we need to chat.”

Dipper stiffened. He didn’t trust Bill not to send him out of the room considering how boilingly mad he was. “Anything that has to do with that thing has to do with me.” He glared at Pyronica. “It came after me originally.”

Pyronica laughed again. More blood bubbled over her lips. “T-that is damn true Pines.” She glared at him through half swollen shut eyes. “That is t-too true. I am more than mad at you boy.” She grimaced, her fangs were stained with blood too.

Dipper flinched. He hadn’t thought that the thing that was after him would end up after anyone else, least of all Bill or one of his allies.

It was Bill who shut Pyronica down. “They stay, this had to do with them. Stop being catty Py.” He wrapped an arm around Dipper and pulled him close to his chest. His claws prickled through Dipper’s hoodie. “Pine Tree is under my protection for the time being.” Bill rested his chin on top of Dipper’s head, keeping the boy tucked tightly against his body.

Dipper was flushed with embarrassment and trying to avoid meeting Mabel’s smug gaze. He wasn’t sure that Bill was aware of how protective me was being. It made warmth bloom in his heart.

Py sighed, her eyes slipping closed. “Fine boss. The thing coming after your boy, it’s old. It’s a pre-civilization era demon that should have never been woke.” A cold smirk spreads over her face. “Your boy was poking his nose it where it doesn’t belong.”

Dipper winced and nibbled at his lower lip. Pyronica sighed and kept talking. “As far as I’ve could tell, it’s some sort of shadow beast, maybe even an archaic god. Its name was been lost to time, but that doesn’t make it any less terrifying. This thing puts us to shame Bill. This thing could swallow the world whole and us with it.”

Bill growled. Dipper could feel the rumbling vibration of it in the demon’s chest. He sighed and let Bill tuck him in tight to his side. “Why would something like that waste it’s time hunting Pines?”

Py laughed again, she was finding an uncomfortable amount of amusement in this. “Dark things are attracted to the boy. You’re example one, boss.”

“So, what do we do about it?” Mabel was leaned against the counter, her hands curled into fists. “Bill being all dark and growly will only keep this thing at bay for a while, right? What do we do after that?” Her hazel eyes flashed.

Pyronica smirked. “That’s cute girl, nothing. The thing will go back to sleep eventually; in like, five hundred years.”

Mabel scowled at Pyronica. “That’s not acceptable. Nothing comes after my brother like this and gets away with it. Your boss is example one.” Paz rested her hand on Mabel’s shoulder, comforting her girlfriend. Mabel was shaking she was so angry. The tension in the room was growing, none of the new that Pyronica had brought made it better.

Bill hummed thoughtfully. His dark claws were trailing up and down Dipper’s arm, he was almost scared to let the boy go, afraid whatever beast it was would appear and snatch Pine Tree from his grasp. “There are… ways. Old way, lost to time. None of them will be pleasant.”

Pyronica turned read with rage. “None of them will be pleasant or safe for anyone!” Her voice was a harsh growl. “You are willing to risk _everything_ for a mortal boy! He won’t live a quarter of your life span!”

Bill snarled at her and his eyes flashed yellow. “Watch your tone Pyronica. Don’t forget who controls you.”

The three morals were silent while the demon’s bickered. The kitchen felt like a war zone between the two old friends. Bill was shaking with anger and Pyronica still bore here fangs at Bill. “Get out of my house.” Bill’s voice was crackling with power. “Crawl back into your corner of filth and heal away from me.”

Pyronica hissed and waved her hand. Pink, sulfur smoke filled the kitchen and the bang of her leaving was so loud it made Dipper’s ears ring. Bill was still growling softly, his arms tight around Dipper.

Mabel and Paz were both wide eyed. Mabel took a step toward Dipper and Bill and the demon snarled. “Do not come closer Shooting Star.” His grip around Dipper was almost painful.

Mabel stopped and frowned “You’re going to break his ribs Cipher.” Her hazel eyes were wicked.

Bill seemed to become aware of how tightly he was holding Dipper. He sighed and released his constricting grip. Dipper pulled away and moved to Mabel’s side. His sister was shaking and barely holding back tears. “Mabes, come one, it’s going to be alright.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “We’ve always come out on top, no matter what. It’s going to be okay.”

Mabel rested her head on Dipper’s shoulder, sighing. “I know, but it doesn’t make it any easier knowing that something is coming after you.” She shivered. “There’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

Dipper let his sister keep her arms wrapped around him in a strangling hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. “We will come back in a few weeks Dipper.” She sniffled. “Awkward sibling hug?”

Dipper laughed and gripped Mabel tightly. “Pat pat.”

Mabel giggled and pulled back. Her eyes were shiny, but she wasn’t crying anymore. She turned to face Bill, planting her hands on her hips. “If anything hurts him Cipher, I will personally take it out on you.” She moved back over to Paz, letting her girlfriend wrap her arm around her waist.

Paz was gripping her car keys. She nodded at Bill. “Keep those words in mind demon, Mabel won’t be the only one waiting to rip you apart.” The two left. Mabel and Pacifica had already put their bags in the car. Mabes hung out the passenger window of the car waving at Dipper and Bill standing on the front porch.

Bill had his arm around Dipper’s shoulders watching Mabel and Paz leave. He was still fuming with anger over Pyronica’s announcement. Dipper could feel his claws prickling through his shirt. “Bill, calm down.” He spun around to face the demon. “Where is the safest place I could be?”

Bill frowned. “Here, in my house.”

Dipper smiled at him. “And that is exactly where I am. Nothing is coming after me with you here.” He leaned against Bill’s chest. “I trust you.”

Bill flushed and wrapped Dipper in a tight hug. He didn’t want to let the boy go. Dipper was everything to him, his Pine Tree. Dipper yelped when Bill lifted him up, carrying the boy back into the house. Bill’s lips brushed Dipper’s ear. “I can _wreck_ you now those two are gone.” His voice was a husky purr.

Dipper flushed and bit his lower lip. “Bill.” He already sounded wrecked. His hazel eyes were dark with lust.

Bill nibbled at his Pine Tree’s ear. “I want to lay you out on my bed and taste every inch of you. I want you trembling and begging.” He was carrying Dipper up the stairs slowly. Dipper was already shivering, his head rested on the demon’s shoulder while he worried his lower lip with his teeth. Bill wasn’t done teasing the boy. He pinned Dipper to the wall, his hands gripping Dipper’s hips. “I want to spread you open and make you scream on my fingers. I’ll tease your tight little ass open for me. Will I be your first Dipper?”

The harsh growl in his ear made him moan. “Yes, god yes. I want you take me.” His cock was swelling in his pants. Bill had him so worked up that he was already whining to be touched. Dipper ground his hips into Bill’s. “Please Bill.”

“Mmm, I like it when you beg me to touch you.” Bill kissed Dipper’s neck, his fangs grazing the sensitive flesh. “You want to make your master happy Pine Tree?”

Dipper whimpered and nodded frantically. “ _yes master_ ” _._ The desperate whimper made Bill growl.

“Go to my room Pines, strip, and wait for me.” Bill set Dipper down on his shaky legs. His sharp claws ghosted over Dipper’s cock. “I’ll be there shortly to take care of you.” Dipper wobbled down the hall toward the Demon’s room. Bill stalked past, groping his ass as he passed. “Five minutes darling.”

Dipper stumbled into the room and stripped his shirt off over his head. His chest was flushed, his breathing rapid. Dipper was starving for Bill’s touch, he missed the heat of the demon’s hands on him already. Dipper yanked his zipper down and jerked his jeans and boxers down his legs. His cock was half hard, already dark and glistening with need. Dipper ghosted his own fingers across the hard flesh, laying back on Bill’s bed. He moaned, his free hand tweaking his nipples. Bill had got his so worked up so fast. He wanted the demon to fuck him.

Dipper was stroking his hard cock and teasing his nipples when Bill walked back into the room, a length of golden silk in his hands. “Hands off Pines.” The harsh growl made Dipper whine, his hands falling flat to the bed. Bill stalked over to the edge of the bed. He had taken off his vest and button down, leaving the demon half naked. Dipper watched the rippling muscles of the demon’s chest and arms as he slid over the sprawled teen. Bill laced his fingers with one of Dipper’s hands and pulled his arm up, wrapping golden silk around his pale skin. Dipper whined while Bill took his time binding the boy, making sure that the silk would hold without cutting into the soft skin.

Bill straddled Dipper’s waist, letting the rough material of his pants drag over Dipper’s sensitive cock. The boy chocked out a desperate moan. “Please Bill, please touch me.”

The demon smirked. “Who knew you would be such a _slut_ Pine Tree.” Dipper jerked and moaned. He tugged at his silk bonds. Bill grinned. His claws drug down Dipper’s chest, catching on his nipples and making the boy jerk and cry out. Bill drug one claw around one of the hard nipples. “Look how sensitive you are Pine Tree. Do you think you could come from just having your cute little nipples played with?”

He pinched the hard nub hard enough to make the boy cry and arch his back. Dipper’s eyes were glazed over, his face flushed. Bill couldn’t help but admire how beautiful the boy was, laid out like his own personal feast. He could tease the boy for hours.

Dipper jerked at the silk, he needed someone to touch his cock. He couldn’t stand it anymore. “Bill, Bill _please_!”

Bill was fascinated with the boy’s reactions. He jerked and gasped every time the demon drug his claws over his flushed nipples. His cock jumped when Bill leaned down and sucked on one of Dipper’s nipples, leaving a harsh bite mark on his pale flesh. “Fuuck Bill.” He needed to hold onto something, his fingers tangled in the gold silk.

Bill smiled. “What do you want Pine Tree?” He tweaked the boy’s sire nipple and rested his chin on the heaving chest.

Dipper whimpered. “I want you Bill. I want you to touch me.” Dipper’s hips bucked.

Bill’s grin turned wicked. “You need to give me more to work with than that Dipper.” His hand trailed down the teen’s stomach, fingers barley brushing Dipper’s hard cock.

Dipper groaned. “I want….I want your mouth on my cock. I need you to tease me until I’m wrecked.”

Bill moaned. “And then what Pines? Do you want my fingers in your ass, teasing you open until you’re begging for my cock? I want to fucking pound you Pines, I want to make you scream for me. I want to fill your ass with my cum and make you _mine_.”

Dipper thrashed in his bonds. He needed the demon to do everything he promised. Dipper hissed when the demon nipped at his navel. The demon was sliding down Dipper’s body, leaving a harsh line of love bites. He slid down and grasped the base of Dipper’s cock. The flesh was hard and weeping in Bill’s hand. “So fucking needy for me Pines.” The demon’s voice was a harsh rasp.

Bill grinned and lapped at Dipper’s cock, his wicked tongue swirling around the dark head. Dipper yelped and jerked in his bonds. Bill swallowed the boy’s cock, wrapping Dipper’s cock in velvet heat that made him scream and jerk. Bill kept bobbing his head, pulling back before Dipper could choke him on the hard flesh. It was torture for Dipper, Bill pulling back every time the boy tried to sink deeper into his warm mouth.

Bill snapped his fingers and a drawer banged open across the room, a bottle of lube flying into the demon’s hand. Dipper groaned, his legs trembling. Bill popped open the bottle and poured lube onto his fingers, pressing Dipper’s legs further apart. The brush of his fingers against Dipper’s tight hole made the boy jump. His harsh moan echoed around the room. Bill smirked, pulling off Dipper’s cock and lapping at his weeping slit. “So needy Pine Tree.” He wiggled one finger into Dipper’s opening.

Dipper’s eyes flew wide and he thrashed. Bill pinned the boy’s hips to the bed and worked a second finger into his hole. The teen was tight. It would take work to get his loose enough to fit Bill’s cock. The demon was patient through. He wanted to make the boy fly apart before he got to fuck him. He wanted to make his Pine break in the best way.

Dipper whimpered, his thighs were trembling around Bill’s head. He was already wrecked for the demon, so lost in his pleasure that he could only whimper and moan. Bill smirked and worked his fingers deeper into the boy. He slipped a third finger into Dipper and grinned when he arched his back and let out a desperate moan. “Look at you Pine Tree. You were made to be fucked, weren’t you?” Bill curled his fingers, teasing Dipper’s prostate and making the boy thrash. “Do you want my cock Pine Tree?”

Dipper moaned and nodded his head frantically. He was flushed, his cock weeping precum onto his stomach. He was a mess, Bill loved it. He wanted Dipper like this every night. He was beautiful. Bill nibbled the inside of Dipper’s thigh and smirked. “Alright Pine Tree.”

Bill slid up Dipper’s body, leaving more love bites on the boy’s body. He hovered over Dipper, kissing the boy’s neck. Dipper jerked against his bonds and gazed at Bill through heavy hooded eyes. He was so _beautiful_ like this. Bill wanted to remember every inch of Dipper flushed, hard, and bound. He was a work of art.

Dipper groaned and barred his teeth at Bill. “Either fuck me or let me get myself off Bill.” He was desperate for release. Bill chuckled and straddled the boy. His cock was dark and bobbing, dripping as well. He popped open the lube bottle torturously slowly in front of Dipper. The demon dripped lube on his cock, letting it slide over his hard flesh and drip onto the boy. Dipper bit his lower lip and shuttered. He wanted that cock in his mouth or pounding his ass.

Bill’s grin was wicked. He wrapped his fingers around his hard flesh and stroked it slowly, spreading the glistening lube. He watched the demon squeeze and stroke his hard cock and tease the tip, pearly drops of precum leaking from the slit. Bill leaned closer to the boy, he released his cock and slid his glistening fingers against Dipper’s lower lip. “Open Pine Tree.”

Dipper moaned and wrapped his lips around Bill’s fingers. He could taste the demon’s precum and… chocolate. Dipper frowned and released the demon’s fingers. “Is your lube chocolate flavored?”

Bill laughed. It was the most coherent thing the boy had said since Bill got him into bed. “Yes, Pine Tree. Do you like it?” Dipper flushed and nodded. His eyes flickered back to the demon’s cock. Bill smirked and poured more lube onto his fingers, stroking his cock. “Turn over Pines.”

Dipper flushed and twisted onto his stomach. Bill pulled his hips up, fingers digging into the creamy flesh. Bill wanted to leave marks all over that flesh. Another time. Bill spread the boy’s cheeks to expose his glistening hole. The boy whimpered, teeth biting into the pillow.

Bill grasped his cock, guiding himself into the boy. Dipper winced, the press of Bill’s cock into his ass hurt at first, no matter how much lube the demon had worked into him. Bill hiss, his Pine Tree was _tight_. He pressed in slowly until his hips were flush with Dipper’s ass. The boy clenched around him, moaning. Bill pulled back slowly and thrust forward. One hand gripped Dipper’s hip, the other reaching forward to tangle in Dipper’s wild curls and jerk his head back. Dipper whined, eyes squeezed shut. “More, more, more.” His words were slurred and desperate, he wiggled on the demon’s cock.

Bill growled, his grip tightening. He slid back into Dipper, his boy was trembling under his hands. Dipper yelped when the head of Bill’s cock brushed his prostate and made his own cock jump and leak. He needed friction on his cock, he needed to cum.

Bill growled and jerked the boy’s head back further. He pounded into the tight heat of the boy’s ass. He was abusing Dipper’s prostate with every powerful trust. He wanted to hear more of the boy’s desperate cried and moans. He watched his cock slide in and out of the boy and growled. Dipper was made to be fucked like this, hard and fast.

Dipper was moaning wildly with every thrust. His hands were tangled in the silk rope, fingers white with tension. His cock was drooling precum onto the bed under him. “I need to cum, Bill, I need it!” The boy as pleading with him, pressing his hips back against Bill.

“Hold on for me Pine Tree.” Bill’s voice was a rough rasp. Dipper’s eyes rolled back in his head when the demon reached around to grasp the boy’s weeping cock. Bill hissed and leaned forward, burying his teeth in Dipper’s neck. His cock pulsed in the boy’s ass, groaning while he came. He stroked Dipper’s cock roughly, the boy crying out and clenching around the demon while he came onto the bed below him.

Bill shuttered and pulled back from Dipper. There was already a violet bruise on his neck from Bill’s teeth. Dipper sighed and collapsed on his side, his eyes were heavy lidded. “Bill.” His voice was a quiet sigh.

Bill ran his fingers through Dipper’s hair. He reached up to untie Dipper’s hands and kissed each of his fingers. “I’ll be right back Pine Tree.” Dipper watched Bill stand up and walk toward the backroom from half lidded eyes. Bill came back with a wet cloth. He rolled Dipper onto his back. Pine Tree was already half asleep, groaning when the demon moved him. “I know Mason, I know.” Bill carefully cleaned the boy off. “Can you stand for me, just for a minute?”

Dipper whined, Bill pulled him upright and set the boy in a chair. He stripped the bed quickly and remade it. Dipper was dozing in the chair, head lolling. Bill picked him up again and tucked the boy into bed. Dipper whined, clinging to Bill’s arms. “Warm.” Dipper’s tugged the demon down beside him.

Bill smiled and wrapped an arm around Dipper. “I knew you’d be cuddly after sex Pines. You’re too cute to not be.” Dipper just grumbled and tucked his head against Bill’s chest.

The demon smiled and held his Pine Tree close. The boy was already deep asleep, exhausted. Bill stroked his hair. Holding Mason Pines like this was all he wanted to do for the rest of eternity. Here his Pine Tree was safe from the world. Here his Pine Tree was just his, he was the only one who would see Dipper begging and wrecked. Here was a place for him and Mason to be together, a place that no one else dared to touch.

Bill hadn’t felt this at peace in hundreds of years. He hoped it lasted for hundreds more.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kinky Bill. I have 0 regrets.


End file.
